


Blood and Family Secrets

by Robyn_Moonwater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 16,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyn_Moonwater/pseuds/Robyn_Moonwater
Summary: So there's a someone, and there's a secret, and there are monster, and I'm horrible at this of summaries and titles, but I still hope you like it, Love you all kiddos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are, this is my second script, I'm writing as a normal episode from the show, so, sorry if you were looking for a ship or a OTP, but if you are looking for a good story, emotion, thrill, adventure, then you're more than welcome to stay, if you were looking for otp or ship, I'm sorry, but there are amazing writers in this page that will keep satisfied your shipping needs. 
> 
> Still, I hope you like it, Enjoy!.

**1\. EXT. FARM 1. NIGHT**

 The farm is big, isolated, the light blue painted family house, a garage and a barn. In the rear door there's a big old dog chained to a dog house, laying calm.

 

The only light sources are the full moon and the lights coming from the kitchen and the garage, signaling that there's yet someone awake.

 

Suddenly the dog sniffs the air and starts growling at a shadow.

 

**2\. INT. FARM 1 - KITCHEN. NIGHT**

 The kitchen it's not big in size, but modern in style. There's an island in the center, half of which is used as a table with three stools, and cabinets and everything a kitchen could need on three of the walls of the room. There's a window over the sink that faces the back of the house.

 

 **ANNE DAVIDSON (40** ) Black hair, green eyes, all in her screams "soccer mom", she's facing the window, peeling and cleaning the vegetables for dinner, behind her, her son **ALEX** **DAVIDSON (10),** black hair, blue eyes, dressed in his pajamas, doing homework as he sits at the table side of the kitchen island.

 

The dog starts barking outside, **ANNE** looks through the window but, upon seeing nothing and nobody, she goes back to her task making dinner, humming softly some catchy tune from the radio, dismissing the dog's behaviour as some stray animal crossing through the farm in search of a new home.

 

**3\. INT. FARM 1 - GARAGE. NIGHT**

 The garage is big, tidy, there's a workbench in a corner, with opened drawers filled with car parts and some boxes close to it, with old memories and photo albums, in the midle there's an old classic car.

 

 **PETER DAVIDSON (49)** Light brown greyish hair and blue eyes, calmed and a family man. He's bent over his car, working on the engine, oil stains in his hands and in the rag hanging from his back pocket. He stands with an engine's part in one hand, taking the rag from his pocket to clean it.

 

Two arms sneak around him and wraps him in an embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

                                                                                                    **PETER**

                                                                                                                   (Startled)

                                                                                                        Oh! Hi, you scared me honey.

 

 **PETER** tries to look at his wife behind him, sighing deeply when he can just see a lock of black hair, shrughing while keeps cleaning the piece, blowing the dirt off of it.

 

                                                                                                          ** PETER**

                                                                                                                   (Smiling)

                                                                                           Not much of a talker tonight? Where is Alex?

 

The arms tighten around his torso, every second harder, making him flinch in pain.

 

                                                                                                                      **PETER**

                                                                                                        (Trying to get himself free)

                                                                                                                       Anne?

 

 **PETER** is pulled from behind him and falls to the ground screaming afraid as he's dragged.

 

**4\. INT. FARM 1 - KITCHEN. NIGHT.**

  **ANNE** washes her hands and checks that everything's done, approaching the opened window.

 

                                                                                                                    **ANNE**

                                                                                                                   (Yelling)

                                                                                                      Peter! Dinner is ready!

 

Not hearing any answer, she frowns, looking at her son, smiling and saying in a joking tone.

                

                                                                                                                    **ANNE**

                                                       It seems that your father fell asleep again while working in that car of his.

 

                                                                                                                      **ALEX**

                                                                                                        (Smiling at his mother)

                                                                                           Do you want me to go for him?

 

 **ANNE** shakes her head, caressing her son's hair.

                               

                                                                                                                    **ANNE**

                                                                             No, I will go fetch him, you better set the table, dinner is done.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I know I promised two pages but I'm still fighting against the next scene because I want it to be perfect and the dialogue... I didn't like it, so I'll go like right now to keep working so I can give you more pages and arrive at the good stuff

                                                                                                          **ALEX**

                                                                                           (Standing and closing his text books)

                                                                                           Okay Mum

 

 **ANNE** kisses **ALEX** 's head and walks out of the room, while her son starts clearing the living room's table of things.

 

**5\. FARM 1 - GARAGE. NIGHT**

**ANNE** arrives at the door, looking suspicious to the inside.

 

                                                                                                            **ANNE**

                                                                                             Honey? Are you in there?

 

 **ANNE** walks to the car, looking around for her husband, her foot hits against something, looking down and sees the engine's part, she crouches, takes it and stands, examining it. **ANNE**  hears a sudden noise behind her back, turns around looking for it's origin.

 

**6\. INT. FARM 1 - KITCHEN. NIGHT**

**ALEX** finishes setting the table and  looks around, not seeing his parents goes to the window, behind him a shadow can be seen, he turns around, there's nothing there.

 

 **ALEX** walks up to the back door.

 

**7\. EXT. FARM 1 - BACK DOOR. NIGHT**

**ALEX** stands by the back door, afraid, looking at the broken dog's chain, the missing dog and the light of the garage when, suddenly, one wraps around his torso, the other hand over his mouth, pulling him to the inside of the house.

 

**8\. EXT. FARM 1. NIGHT**

It can be seen the farm while a scream is heard.

                                                                                                                                  

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       **FADE TO BLACK**

 

                                                                                                            **END TEASER**

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took too long to update the script, I had a few problems but all is nice now and can keep working on it now, so, Enjooooyyy ~ <3

_**< <Two Months Later>>** _

**9\. EXT. SOMEWHERE IN AMERICA. DAY**

 

 **SAM** and **DEAN** are standing close to the opened trunk of the Impala, arming themselves, looking at an old barn not far from them.

**SAM**

                                                                                     (Picking a machete)

                                                                              Are you sure they're here?

 

                                                                                                    **DEAN**

                                                                                             (Loading his gun)

                              Big noisy group, black leather and they came a little before the deaths started. At least that's what my informer told me.

 

                                                                                                    **SAM**

                             And by informer you mean the cute redhead waitress from yesterday's bar? The one you wouldn't stop looking at.

 

 **DEAN** closes the trunk, giving **SAM** a look before both brothers start heading to the barn.

 

**10\. INT. BARN. DAY**

 

 **SAM** and **DEAN** walk into the barn, looking for possible living victims, there's a group of vampires scattered on the floor, sleeping. The brothers are trying to walk without making any sound when **SAM**   finds a young couple, a particularly scared boy and a crying girl, locked in a cage. **DEAN** approaches a broken window, trying to silently clear the little pieces of glass while **SAM** goes to the cage, starting to work on the lock.

 

                                                                                                        **SAM**

                                       Ssssshhhh, stay calm, you must be quiet now, we're going to get you out of here but you can't make any sound.

 

 **SAM** helps the shaking girl out of the cage and leads her to **DEAN** , who helps her get out  by the window when, suddenly, the boy runs away screaming, opening and closing the barn's door with strength.

A vampire, a skinny man, in his mid twenties, wakes up startled, looking at **DEAN** , **SAM** and to the cage, standing nervous.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I must say I'm really sorry, I'm the worst with the fighting scenes.

                                                                                                                **VAMPIRE1**

                                                                                       (Acting nervous, kicking one of his friends awake)

                                                                                              H-Hunters! You shouldn't be here.

 

                                                                                                                      **DEAN**

                                                                                 Well, unluckily for you, we don't tend to do what we should.

 

A group of vampires appear from behind, out of nowhere, the others starting to wake up, looking hungrily at the brothers while the skinny vampire locks the door behind him.

 

**11\. INT. BARN. DAY**

 

A tall and muscular man throws himself at **DEAN, SAM** manages to cut his head, but the body falls over **DEAN** trapping him beneath. **SAM** tries to help him but is cornered by two more, a brown haired short but strong man and a tall black haired woman, he manages to kill the man, but a third, long wavy blonde haired man, grabs him from behind, holding his arms at his back. **DEAN** frees himself while defending from an attack, looking worried at his brother, trying to reach him.

 

                                                                                                                      **DEAN**

                                                                                                                  ¡¡¡SAM!!!

 

 **SAM** fights the hold the vampire has on him, trying to go to his brother, seeing a vampire sneaking on him.

 

                                                                                                                      **SAM**

                                                                                                                 ¡¡¡DEAN!!!

 

 **DEAN** turns over himself, machete in hand, killing the vampire behind him.

 

**12\. INT. BARN. DAY**

 

One vampire, a redhead woman, approaches **SAM** and tries to bite him when, suddenly, something bangs at the door with strength, making all the vampires and **THE WINCHESTER** stop in silence and look at the door when, again, a second bang, louder than the first, echoes in the barn and a third, when the doors open, showing a **YOUNG WOMAN (ARNETTE BOUCHER)** (26) Dark blond hair, pale skin with freckles, dressed in black yoga pants, grey top tank, opened black hoodie and black trainers, shooting bullets at the vampires who fall dead instantly; And a **MAN (HANK PIERCE)** (39) Black hair and dark skin, dressed in dark jeans, a black t-shirt and work boots, with two machetes, killing the surprised ones before they can react.


	6. Chapter 6

**THE YOUNG WOMAN** shoots the vampire holding **SAM** before run to the upper floor to exterminate the rest of the nest, followed by **THE MAN.**

 

**13\. INT. BARN. DAY**

**SAM** recovers his machete as DEAN finishes another vampire, killing the remaining ones of the room, hearing the shooting on the floor above them while they fight.

They check that there's no other vampire and the whole floor is clear, stoping to look at the stairs when, suddenly, everything goes quiet and **THE BROTHERS** share a look.

 

**14\. INT. BARN - UPPER FLOOR. DAY**

 

 **SAM** and **DEAN** walk upstairs to find the **YOUNG WOMAN** standing over a dead body, checking his pockets while the **MAN** beheads the last vampire. **THE YOUNG WOMAN** looks at **SAM** and **DEAN,** walking towards them with a frown in her face and pointing with her finger at them.

 

                                                                                  **YOUNG WOMAN**

                          You!!! You, Mutton-heads!!! A week investigating and now all gone because you couldn't keep it to yourselves!!!

 

The **YOUNG WOMAN** pushes them, walking between both brothers and goes downstairs.

 

The **MAN** sighs, looking at **DEAN** and **SAM** with an apologetically smile.

 

**15\. INT. BARN - UPPER FLOOR. DAY**

 

** HANK (THE MAN)**

                                       (Approaches them, cleaning his hand in his T-shirt, offering them his hand to shake)

    I'm Hank, Hank Pierce and that little furious hobbit over there is my hunting buddy Arnette Boucher... I'm really sorry for her behaviour.

 

 **SAM** and then **DEAN** shake his hand, smiling friendly.

 

                                                                                                    **SAM**

                                                    I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean

 


	7. Chapter 7

                                                                                                        **DEAN**

                                                                           (Pointing confused to where the girl went)

                                                                             What was all that about?

 

                                                                                                              **HANK**

                                                                             (Cleans his machete on his jeans)

Well... I have two theories, so If I were one to guess I would say than one, she's pissed because she's been more than six hours without eating and when she's hungry she can get really mad, really fast... Or two, she's pissed off because we've been investigating this vampty dumpty club for over a month.

 

                                                                                                              **DEAN**        

                                                                          Why would someone want to investigate a vampire's nest?    

 

                                                                                                                **HANK**   

                                                                        I'm just the muscle, so you ask her, she's the brain.

 

 **HANK** points at **ARNETTE** , who comes back with a shovel and a petrol can, giving both items to **HANK**.

 

                                                                                                              **ARNETTE**

                                                                      Ok, you chose this time, burn the barn or dig the corpses and burn the barn.

 

 **HANK** sighs and holds her by the arm, trying to talk privately to her.

 

                                                                                                              **HANK**

                                                                                                       (Whispering)

Arnie, we talked about this, there are two hunters in the room and you have not been very polite with them... What do we do when we find new people?

 

 **ARNETTE** huffs and walks to the **BROTHERS** , taking one of **DEAN's** and one of **SAM's** hands, shaking them slightly at the same time and letting them go.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

                                                                                                                ** ARNETTE**

                                                                                             (In a monotone annoyed voice)

Hi, I'm Arnette Boucher, Arnie for the friends... But you call me Arnette, because it's my name, yes, it's a french name, no, I'm not canadian, no, from New Orleans either, yes, I'm french from France... No, I don't have french accent, Why? I was born and raised in Wales, yes, it's nice, thank you very much. No, I don't need to ask your names, yes, I know you're Sam and Dean Winchester, yes, I read the books and when I say the books, I mean all of them, now If you excuse me I have a lot of pockets to check, If you have any more questions, Hank will be pleased to help you. What a lovely conversation, we should hang out more often.

 

 **ARNETTE** turns around, gives **HANK** a look and starts checking all the pockets from the vampire's clothes, looking for something.

 

                                                                                                                      **DEAN**

                                                                                                    Is she always like this?

 

 **SAM** gives **DEAN** a bitch face, raising an eyebrow while **DEAN** just shrugs.

 

                                                                                                                        **HANK**

                                                                                              (Scratching the back of his neck)

In fact, when there are no cases, she's actually nice and friendly. You know what? Why don't you help us here and come to grab something to eat? I know we just met, but dinner's on me, for the inconvenients.

 

                                                                                                                      **SAM**

                                                                                                                (Reluctant)

                                                                                     Thank you, but I don't think that's...

 

                                                                                                                      **HANK**

                                               Come on! We found a dinner in town, with the best greasy bugers and the best pecan pie.


	9. Chapter 9

                                                                                                                **DEAN**

                                                                                                 Of course we will help.

 

 **DEAN** smiles like a child with new toys while **SAM** facepalms himself and **HANK** laughs.

 

                                                                                                              **HANK**

Ok then, let's go, I have a couple more of shovels in the car.

 

 **SAM** , **DEAN** and **HANK** go downstairs, giving a last look at **ARNETTE,** who is checking pockets yet.

 

**16. INT. BARN. DAY**

**SAM, DEAN** and **HANK** are digging the tombs and throwing the corpses inside when **ARNETTE** comes downstairs with the petrol can leaving it on the floor, distracted, **HANK** looks at her.

        

                                                                                                              **HANK**

                                                                                                 Anything bothering you?

 

 **ARNETTE** walks out of the barn while the three man keep digging. **DEAN** looks between the door and **HANK** and nudges the man slightly.

 

                                                                                                                **DEAN**

                                                                                   So, How did you two end up working together?

 

 **HANK** sighs deeply, stoping all movement, leaning on the handle of the shovel with a lost look, remembering.

 

                                                                                                                    **HANK**

The short version is... I used to have a normal life: A home, a job and an amazing and gorgeous wife called Lisa and two kids. Robbie, a smartass fourteen years old boy and my six years old, Savannah. Well, it turns out my new neighbour was something called a Rugaru.

 

 **HANK** pulls his shirt up, showing big scars and bite marks all over his torso.

 

                                                                                                                      **HANK**

                                                                                              If it wasn't for her, I would be dead.

 

 **SAM** and **DEAN** share a look.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

                                                                                                                **SAM**

                                                            And knowing what you had been through, she dragged you into this?

 

 **HANK** throws one of the last vampires inside the hole by his feet, shaking his head with a laugh, while **DEAN** does the same to the last body.

 

                                                                                                              **HANK**

                                                                                    In fact, I didn't give her much of a choice.

 

                                                                                                          **ARNETTE**

He was trying to stop a vampire with a silver cross and a stake, the options were leave him to die or take him with me... And If I'm sincere, I didn't want to clean that mess.

 

 **DEAN** , **SAM** and **HANK** stop covering the graves, looking at **ARNETTE** , who is by the door looking at them over her glasses, with a file in her hands. **HANK** goes back to his task finishing it.

 

                                                                                                          **ARNETTE**

                                                                                                  (Growing impatient)

                                                                                         Are you done? I'm getting hungry.

 

                                                                                                            **HANK**

                                                                          There's a chocolate bar in the glove compartment.

 

                                                                                                           **ARNETTE**

                                                                                                More like, there was.

 

 **HANK** gives her a scolding face and sighs, taking the petrol can, spilling it all over the floor. **SAM** sighs and approaches **ARNETTE** , shovel in one hand, looking inside the inner pocket of his jacket, giving her a couple of granola bars.

 

                                                                                                               **SAM**

                                                                                                   Here, take these.

 

                                                                                                        **ARNETTE**

                                                                           (Surprised, looking between the bars and Sam)

                                                                                        You are giving me your food?

 

                                                                                                              **SAM**

                                                                                               Yeah, sure, take them.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three last pages are brought to you by the OST of the Scarlet Pimpernel.

                                                                                                                     **ARNETTE**

Uh! Thank you! One thousand more and I'll forgive you for messing with my investigation. 

 

 **ARNETTE** gives **SAM** a childish smile, taking the bars and going outside. **SAM** and **DEAN** share a look, **SAM** smiles and **DEAN** snorts before going back to their task hiding all evidence of them being there.

 

**17\. EXT. BARN. DAY**

Close to the Impala there's a dark grey car, a family van, **ARNETTE** is sitting on the hood, reading some papers and munching on one of the granola bars. **DEAN** and **SAM** come out of the barn, talking while they walk towards the Impala, DEAN stops, looking at the van and smiling.

 

                                                                                                                        **DEAN**

                                                                                                     Nice car, for a soccer mom.

 

 **ARNETTE** looks at **DEAN** over the top of her glasses, pushing them over the bridge of her nose with one finger, not seeming impressed at all.

 

                                                                                                                      **ARNETTE**

                                                                                                    Nice ass, for someone like you.

 

                                                                                                                      **DEAN**

                                                                                                                  (Confused)

                                                                                                      Did you just flirt with me?

 

                                                                                                                  **ARNETTE**

                                                                                                     (Calm and with half smile)

You wish I were... Calm down lover boy... I was just messing with you. This is not my car, but is useful enough to play "Dad and daughter last holiday trip together before university" if the cops stop us. Also... Now we are talking, I would like to advise you that, after all I heard about you, you should explore those new concepts, they are getting quite popular between the hunters... What are they called? Oh, yes! Stealth, lay low, going undercover, not letting the FBI capture you... Ringing any bells?

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**DEAN** looks at her dumbfounded and speechless while **SAM** smiles, suppressing a laugh. **HANK** gets out of the barn when the fire starts, approaching the group with the shovels over one shoulder and the empty petrol can on the hand.

 

                                                                                                        **HANK**

                                             Well, since everyone is alive yet, I assume everyone is getting along pretty nicely.

                                                                         

                                                                                                          **SAM**

                                                                                                     (Laughing)

                                                                                      I think Dean needs some ice.

 

 **ARNETTE** smiles to herself, raising an eyebrow and looking at **SAM**. **DEAN** frowns offended.

 

                                                                                                        **DEAN**

    Oh! So I open my mouth and you get all pasive agresive with me, but he says something and you just smile. Is it because the puppy eyes? The Rapunzel hair?

 

                                                                                                       **ARNETTE**

                             It's more like the food, and believe me, when I start going all pasive agresive, you'll know.

 

Smiling, **ARNETTE** jumps off the hood of the car and gets in. **HANK** approaches the family van, opening the trunk and putting everything inside, closing the door and raising his hands.

 

                                                                                                          **HANK**

            Ok, truce everyone, we should all get out of here before someone calls the police. Guys, If you want that free dinner, you can follow us.

 

                                                                                                            **SAM**

                                                                    Dean would never let pass the opportunity of free pie.

 

 **DEAN** looks at **SAM** frowning, raising his hands in a questioning mode before getting both in the Impala, **SAM** smiling to himself. **HANK** gets in the car, pulling over and heading to the road and to the town with the Impala behind.


	13. Chapter 13

**18\. INT. RESTAURANT. NIGHT**

**DEAN** ,  **SAM** ,  **HANK** and  **ARNETTE** are sitting on a booth at the end of the restaurant. **ARNETTE** has some papers and files in front of her, studying as  **SAM** is trying and failing at not to read over her shoulder while **DEAN** and **HANK** are drinking some shots.

 

                                                                                                          **HANK**

                                                                                        (Raising his glass at Dean)

                                                         For the ones that left us, let them be in a better placer than this.

 

                                                                                                          **DEAN**

                                                                                  (Raising his glass with a sad smile)

                                                                                                    Sure they are.

 

 **DEAN** and **HANK** drink their shots and exchange stories while **SAM** nurses a beer between his hands, looking over at **ARNETTE** when the waitress comes with the food, leaving two burgers in front of **DEAN** and **HANK** , a salad in front of **SAM** and a plate of fries in front of **ARNETTE**.

 

                                                                                                          **SAM**

                                                                                                  (Eating his salad) 

                                                                                               What are you doing?

 

 **ARNETTE** takes a frie, studying a file and stops to look at SAM, eating the frie with a thinkful expression in her face.

 

                                                                                                        **ARNETTE**

                                   There is a reason why I needed those vampire alive, and that reason is that there is somebody else behind them.

 

                                                                                                            **SAM**

             What do you mean by somebody behind them? Leading them? Vampires usually hunt in small groups or alone, this wouldn't make sense.

 

                                                                                                          **ARNETTE**

                                                                                        That's why I was investigating.

 

 **ARNETTE** selects some of the files and leaves them on the table for  **SAM** , who takes one.

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

                                                                                                          **ARNETTE**

These victims, these are the ones that have something strange. There's something wrong with them and I know the answer is somewhere in front of me, but I just can't see it. Maybe a pair of fresh eyes like yours could see something mine can't?

 

 **SAM** examines the file frowning, taking another and trying to compare them.

 

                                                                                                              **SAM**

                                                             We didn't digged deep into all the victims, there were too many.

 

                                                                                                            **ARNETTE**

                                                                                                    (With a half smile)

                                                                                                Yeah! I bet you didn't

 

                                                                                                              **SAM**

                Yeah, not all of us would make a full investigation even after the case is closed. May I ask what made you choose these files? 

 

 **ARNETTE** pulls a tablet from her bag. **DEAN** snatches the tablet from her hands, looking at it, showing it to **HANK.**

 

** DEAN**

                                                                                        What are you doing you two?

 

                                                                                                            **SAM**

                                                                                                (Slightly confused)

                                                                                                Dean, are you drunk?

 

 **ARNETTE** shakes her head and sighs deeply, taking the bottle of whiskey, opening the tap and smelling the liquid.

 

                                                                                                            **HANK**

                                                                                              (Offended and drunk)

                                                                                       We are not drunk, just a little tipsy.

 

 **ARNETTE** hands the bottle to **SAM** , rolling her eyes, taking her tablet back from **DEAN** 's hands.

 

                                                                                                              **SAM**

                                                                                                      (Making a face)

                                                                                              This smells really strong.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I wrote at the beginning of this scene that they were in a restaurant, but I meant a kind of place like the Harvelle's Roadhouse but with normal people and a more cheerful ambience.
> 
> I'm doing my best.

                                                                                                                 **ARNETTE**

                                                                                 (Sighing with a "I'm way beyond done" expression)

Yeah, sorry about that, I should have been paying more attention when they ordered, Hank likes to order this cheap brand of whiskey that is like drink gasoline, also he likes to sneak everywhere a silver flask with some vodka to mix it with his whiskey shots, he calls it "vodkeys".

 

                                                                                                                  **SAM**

                                                                                                  That doesn't sound good.

 

                                                                                                                  **DEAN**

                                                                                                   (Drinking the last shot)

                                                                                              They are not so bad after a few.

 

                                                                                                               **ARNETTE**

                                                           It tastes like a mix of spoiled milk, spoiled hot chilli sauce and lighter fluid.

 

 **HANK** gets up gasping offended, overreacting while **DEAN** , **ARNETTE** and **SAM** laugh. **HANK** puts his hand over **DEAN** 's shoulder and pouts, signaling with his head to the pool tables where a group of frat boys are playing.

 

                                                                                                               **HANK**  

                                                                                             (His free hand on his chest) 

                                            Dean, let's play some pool and trick some kids, I'm feeling so insulted right I can't even. 

 

                                                                                                                **DEAN**

                                                (Getting up, serving a couple more of shots and giving one to Hank, following the joke)   

                                                          Buddy, let's free them from that weight in their wallets, it's our duty. 

 

 **HANK** and **DEAN** drink the shots and leave the empty glasses on the table. **DEAN** pats **SAM** on the back before getting off the booth with the older hunter. 

 

                                                                                                              **DEAN**  

                                                                                   Now Sammy, don't get too wild you two. 

 

                                                                                                              **SAM**        

                                                                                                             Jerk.

 

                                                                                                            **DEAN**    

                                                                                                             Bitch.                                       

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I just can publish one page this week. I've been busy helping somebody and my old man is at the hospital but in a few days everything will go back to normality and I'll have more time to work, so please, just have a little patience with me.
> 
> Thank you everyone and I hope you enjoy.

**DEAN** and **HANK** walk to the pool tables, leaving **SAM** and **ARNETTE** alone.

 

**19\. INT. RESTAURANT. NIGHT.**

 

 **SAM** and **ARNETTE** are at the table laughing, a waitress stops by their table, leaving a plate with fries covered in greasy cheese. **ARNETTE** starts eating while **SAM** snorts, trying to recover his breath.

 

                                                                                                                        **SAM**

Okay, so let me get this clear. You and Hank were hunting a werewolf, you get separated and when you found him again, being attacked by said werewolf, you decided that the best idea was to take your phone and play "Careless Whisper"?

 

                                                                                                                    **ARNETTE**

                                                                                     Nothing like a good old sax to set the mood.

 

                                                                                                                        **SAM**

                                                                                                    I just... I need to know. Why?

 

                                                                                                                      **ARNETTE**

You can't blame me, I was hearing noises so I went into that room and found the werewolf over Hank and at first sight they looked like they were having a moment, so I put on the music because If my buddy is going to have a moment with a monster, I'm going to be supportive. So the werewolf looks at me, completely confused for a second before trying to attack me, but as I had my gun in its case, to give me time to aim and shoot , Hank goes and yelled "Hey! I thought you loved me!"

 

 **SAM** laughs hysterically while **ARNETTE** picks some fries and eats them calmly, offering the plate at **SAM** , who declines and sighs with a smile.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to publish just one page because at this hour I should be in bed as I have to be awake in 4 hours (it's past 2 am, almost 3 am), but I can take a nap, so here you have another page.
> 
> Love you all

                                                                                                                **SAM**

                                                         It looks like you two tend to have fun hunting, not many people can say that.

 

 **ARNETTE** 's smile falter, her expression becomes a serious one.

 

                                                                                                              **ARNETTE**

In fact, I do it for him. I come from two old hunter families, the brain and the heart. I've been training my whole life and I know it's hard, so I wanted him to start easy because, even though he says he's not, I know he keeps grieving his family.

 

                                                                                                                **SAM**

I know what's that, Dean and I come from a family of hunters too, by our mother's side and, believe me, I understand what you say. Dad started to hunt after mom died, he was blind with revenge. If it weren't because of that and that our grandfather died, we would be the sons of a hunter and a man of letters.

 

 **ARNETTE** nods and sighs and **SAM** steals a couple of fries.

 

                                                                                                            **ARNETTE**

Yeah, I heard about them when I was a child. My mother's family has been living in Oxford since the XVII century where the british ones have one of their weird clubs.

 

 **SAM** looks at her questioning raising an eyebrow, **ARNETTE** shrugs.

 

                                                                                                            **SAM**

                                                                                           Have you ever met them?

 

                                                                                                        **ARNETTE**

                                                             Nope, they were way too scared of my mother's family to come closer.

 

                                                                                                          **SAM**

                                                                                             Why should they be?

 


	18. Chapter 18

**ARNETTE** frowns suddenly, putting a hand over **SAM** 's mouth, interrupting him, and looks around her as If searching for something, or someone, and huffs. **SAM** takes off the hand she has over his mouth. 

 

                                                                                                            **SAM**

                                                                                                      What's wrong?     

 

 **ARNETTE** takes all the files scattered yet over the table and puts them in her bag, huffing annoyed, sighs and looks at her watch.

 

                                                                                                        **ARNETTE**  

After babysitting the todlers at my dad's family since I was twelve years old, and after taking care of my drunk uncles since I was sixteen, I've learned that If your todler, your idiot or your drunk are out of your sight and in silence, be very very suspicious, and unfortunately for us, and I don't know your brother but drunk Hank is all three of those things.

 

                                                                                                               **SAM**

                                                                                                   (Snorts and smiles) 

                                                 They've been gone just for ten minutes, they must be really focused in the game.

 

                                                                                                            **ARNETTE**

                                      They've been gone for twenty minutes to be precise and we haven't seen or heard any fight yet.

 

 **SAM** looks at her in concern and stands as the same time as **ARNETTE** , who takes a wallet from her back pocket, retrieves a couple hundred dollars bills that leaves over the table and puts the wallet again in her pocket. 

 

                                                                                                              **SAM**

                                                                                   Let's see If they're at the pool tables.

 

 **ARNETTE** nods, hangind her bag crossed over her chest and her and **SAM** walk to the other corner of the restaurant.

 

 

 

 

 

                 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... Please, don't judge me or Arnette until the next page (Which I hope I'll have ready for tomorrow Monday or Tuesday) trust me, everything I do is for a reason <3

**20\. INT. RESTAURANT. NIGHT**

 

 **ARNETTE** and **SAM** approach the pool tables, all are empty except for one, where a group of fratboys are drinking beers, playing and making small talk. **SAM** approaches them with a friendly expression and his best puppy eyes.

 

                                                                                                                          **SAM**

Hi, I'm sorry for interrupting your game, my name is Sam and she is my friend Arnette, we were here with my brother and her friend. They said they were going to come here for a few games and they never came back to our table. Have you seen them?

 

The group stops playing, share a look and a smile, one of the boys crosses his arms and looks at them with superiority.

 

                                                                                                                      **FRATBOY 1**

                                                 And what If we did but don't want to tell you anything? How much could that information cost to you?

 

 **ARNETTE** sighs deeply and rolls her eyes, takes off her glasses and gives them to **SAM**.

 

                                                                                                                        **SAM**

                                                                                                                     Arnette?

 

                                                                                                                     **ARNETTE**

Sam, hold my reading glasses, we don't have all night and If you keep speaking intelligent, they won't understand, this kind of people just speak dumb. 

 

 **SAM** holds the glasses and gives a step back, not knowing what to expect, while **ARNETTE** gets closer to **FRATBOY 1** with a fake smile, **FRATBOY 1** laughs turning to his friends with a scoff look on his face when, suddenly, **ARNETTE** kneed him in the stomach, punching him in the throat when he bends over himself in pain. The **FRATBOY 1** falls to the floor groaning, his friends looking at **ARNETTE** in surprise and horror.

 

                                                                                                                    **ARNETTE**

                                                                                    (Completely calm with a neutral expression)

I'm going to simplify it. If you answer my question, you will never see me again. If you don't answer me... Well, you don't want to know what I'm capable of. Now, Where are our friends?


	20. Chapter 20

The fratboys look between them, **FRATBOY 2** gulps.

 

                                                                                                        **FRATBOY 2**

Okay, okay, they came and won half of our money but then, a woman came, talked to them and they followed her out through the back door, that's all we know, I swear.

 

 **ARNETTE** sighs, her shoulders relaxed, looks at **SAM** , winking at him while taking back her glasses from his hands and putting them on, looking then at **FRATBOY 2**.

 

                                                                                                        **ARNETTE**

                                                                                             See? It wasn't that hard.

 

 **ARNETTE** and **SAM** turn around and start walking to the back door, when SAM puts his hand over her shoulder, stopping her, confusion in his eyes and his voice.

 

                                                                                                              **SAM**

                                                                   Wait. I just wanted to ask you. What was that back there?

 

 **ARNETTE** looks at **SAM** and shrugs as If she what she did was normal.

 

                                                                                                          **ARNETTE**

Well, Psychologically speaking? Their body language is not so different from that of a gorilla. To them you were an intruder, a challenge for their male pride while I wasn't even seen as threat. I just took the oportunity to surprise them and happened that it worked.

 

                                                                                                              **SAM**

                                                                                                 (With half smile)

                                             And how do you know so much about the gorilla's psychology? The University?


	21. Chapter 21

                                                                                                              **ARNETTE**

More like Animal Planet. You good to go? I have the feeling we've got ourselves a couple of drunk princes who could use some recuing from a one night stand girl.

 

 **SAM** nods with a smile and he and **ARNETTE** disappear through the back door.

 

**21\. EXT. RESTAURANT'S BACK ALLEY. NIGHT**

 

The door closes behind **SAM** and **ARNETTE** 's backs, both smiling. **SAM** spots beneath the dumpster, his smile fading inmediately when he kneels, picking up from the floor Dean's gun, with blood stains over the handler.

 

                                                                                                                **SAM**

                                                                                                               Arnette.

 

Not hearing any answer from her , **SAM** looks at **ARNETTE** , who is crouched a few meters from him, examining something with a frown on her face. **SAM** stands from his spot, approaching her and kneeling by her side, showing her the pistol.

 

                                                                                                                  **SAM**

                                                            Arnette, this is Dean's gun, that means something must happened to them.

 

 **ARNETTE** puts two fingers in the small, dark, reddish pool of blood in front of her, bringing them closer to her face, her expression becoming a mix of regret and anger for a second, as **SAM** becomes more annoyed and frustrated because of her lack of response.

 

                                                                                                                  **SAM**

                         Something happened to my brother and your friend and, for the look of it, I don't think it was good. ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?

 

 **ARNETTE** looks at **SAM** , not really seeing him and examines again the blood on the tip of her fingers.

 

                                                                                                              **ARNETTE**

                                                                                  (Talking in a calm, almost inexpresive, tone)

                                                         Yes Sam, I'm listening and I'm trying to use my braing and think, If you don't mind.

 

 **SAM** huffs and stands.


	22. Chapter 22

                                                                                                          **SAM**

                                                         We should be looking for them, they could be in danger or dead.

 

 **ARNETTE** stands up. Takes a paper tissue from her pocket, cleans the blood of her fingers and looks at the scene, walking to one corner and another.

 

                                                                                                      **ARNETTE**

They definitely are in danger, but they are very much alive, we have 72 hours to find them, and I can assure you that a panicking giant is of no help.

 

 **ARNETTE** stares at him coldly as **SAM** gets closer to her, confronting her.

 

                                                                                                          **SAM**

           What? How do you know that? After what Hank told us about you. How can he mean so little you to be so calm about all this?

 

 **ARNETTE** looks at him in the eyes, frowning and walking past his side, stopping. **SAM** remains in his spot, one hand closing in a fist, the other tightening around the handler of the gun.

 

                                                                                                        **SAM**

                                                                                            STOP IGNORING ME!!!

 

                                                                                                    **ARNETTE**

                                                                                      (Still with her back at him)

Stop yelling, I'm not ignoring you, If I'm right I've been in this case more time than you and Dean. Also, you know what? That's the problem I'm always seeing every single time some hunter is talking about you two. In the instant one of you or your little family is hurt or dragged away, you start hunting with your heart, not your brain and that's how you end almost destroying the world once and again and again... You think I don't care about Hank being kidnapped? Well, you're right. The only thing I care about in this instant, is to bring him, and your brother, back. Alive. So Are you going to run blindly towards the danger? or Are you with me?

 

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**SAM** closes his eyes, inhaling deeply and exhaling to calm himself before nod, looking at **ARNETTE'** s back.

 

                                                                                                            **SAM**

                                                                                          Okay, maybe you're right.

 

                                                                                                        **ARNETTE**

                                                                                        (Snorts smiling at him, joking)

                                                                               With time you'll learn that I'm always right.

 

                                                                                                        **SAM**

                                                                             Stop bragging, tell me what you've got.

 

 **ARNETTE** shrugs and faces **SAM** , grabbing the gun from his hand.

 

                                                                                                      **ARNETTE**

For a start, all this blood it's not from the boys, it's coagulated, they haven't been gone enought time to reach this level of coagulation, so must be from their kidnapper or kidnappers.

 

                                                                                                        **SAM**

                                  That just can mean that they fought and, whatever took them, needed them with no harm.

 

 **ARNETTE** pats **SAM** 's back and smiles. 

 

                                                                                                    **ARNETTE**

That's good news for us, look. Hank and I are staying in the first motel at the beginning of the main street, don't worry, it's not far from here, but watch your back. I'm going to give you the key to my room, room 35, I want you to wait for me there.

 

 **ARNETTE** looks through her pockets and in her bag, searching for the key. **SAM** huffs and runs a hand through his hair, shaking his head.

 

                                                                                                        **SAM**

                                                                      Why am I even trusting you when I barely know you?

 

 **SAM** looks at her, who has a key in her hand, offering it to him, he takes it and stares into her eyes.

 


	24. Chapter 24

                                                                                                        **ARNETTE**

Because some part of you knows that, in the end, we are not so different. I won't ask you to trust me as a person, but to trust that I know what I do. Also, I'm the cuttest hunting partner you'll ever have. Now hurry up and go to my room, there I'll need you to find three files between the ones over the table. The names are Anne, Alex and Peter Davidson, I have to confirm something and I'll meet you there soon.

 

 **SAM** nods and walks through the alley to the main street as ARNETTE goes back into the restaurant.

 

**22\. INT. WAREHOUSE. NIGHT**

 

The room is big, empty except for a table and dark, the only light coming from the windows. **DEAN** and **HANK** are tied by the wrists, with chains, to a beam on the ceiling, both unconcious. **DEAN** groans, starting to wake up and opens his eyes looking around, pulling at the chains. **HANK** starts to move at his side, closing his eyelids with all his strength, groaning in pain.

 

                                                                                                              **DEAN**

                                                                                                 (Whispering-shouting)

                                                                                                        Hey! wake up.

 

                                                                                                              **HANK**

                                                                                           Shut up, my head is killing me.

 

                                                                                                                **DEAN**

                                                               There will be more than your head killing you If you don't wake up now.

 

 **HANK** looks around frowning confused.

 

                                                                                                                **HANK**

                                                                     Where are we?  Do you remember something? Anything?

 

 **DEAN** tries to focus, shaking his head and sighing.

 

                                                                                                              **DEAN**

                                           I, don't, I remember... We were hustling those kids and drinking and I, I think there was... a woman?


	25. Chapter 25

**HANK** looks over at **DEAN** , trying remember what happened, when suddenly realizes and nods.

 

                                                                                                                  **HANK**

                                                              Wait, yeah! I remember her too. In fact, that's the last thing I remember.

 

                                                                                                                    **DEAN**

                                                                          Let's try to get out of these and find what's going on here.

 

 **DEAN** looks up, tries to put all his weight on the chains as **HANK** tries to pull one of his hands out, both failing. Suddenly, footsteps can be heard in the dark warehouse, echoing on the walls. **DEAN** and **HANK** share a look and nod, both closing their eyes. A feminine figure dressed in a skimpy blue dress, high heel, with wavy, long, light brown hair and green eyes, stops in front of them, a smile on her lips and a suitcase in her hand.

 

                                                                                                            **MYSTERY WOMAN**

                                                                                        Come on boys, I know you are awake.

 

 **DEAN** and **HANK** open their eyes, both looking at the woman, **HANK** with confusion while  **DEAN** looks at her with rage in his eyes.

 

                                                                                                                      **DEAN**

                                                                                                      What do you want from us?

 

 **MYSTERY WOMAN** laughs, leaving the suitcase on the table and opening it to reveal a big cristal jar, a long rubber tube and a box of needles.

 

                                                                                                        **MYSTERY WOMAN**

From you? You are nothing but a mere distraction until the main dish comes. Now, who wants to be the first to play with me?

 

 **DEAN** and **HANK** share a look.

 

                                                                                                                **HANK**

                                                                                                                 Me.

 

 

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me why I didn't put Castiel in the story but the reason that I didn't have time to catch on the show so I didn't see yet season 12 and I didn't know what was going to happened to him (I know now because of spoilers) The thing is that, maybe (I'm not sure If I'll do it) I can write the whole season I had around this story and I could put Castiel in one of the next episodes. Even though I was thinking I could write a Sherlock story for my next script. Anyway, enjoy dears.

**23\. INT. MOTEL ROOM. NIGHT**

 

 **SAM** unlocks the door, enters the room and closes the door behind him. He examines the walls covered in symbols, a mural close to the bed with pictures, , names and conections, the books covering the bed and some files and laptop over the table. SAM sits at the table and starts looking through the files.

 

**23\. A. INT. MOTEL ROOM. NIGHT**

 

 **ARNETTE** storms into the room, slamming the door behind her, sitting in the corner of her bed, looking at her shoes, breathing deeply. **SAM** looks at her from the table and goes back to read the file in his hands.

 

                                                                                                              **SAM**

                                                                                                     Where were you?

 

 **ARNETTE** rubs her face with both hands.

 

                                                                                                           **ARNETTE**

                                                                           I was interrogating our new friends at the restaurant.

 

                                                                                                              **SAM**

                                                                    I thought you promised them they would never see you again.

 

                                                                                                        **ARNETTE**

                                                                         And they won't, now that I have what I needed.

 

 **ARNETTE** kneels on the floor, pulling an old looking wooden box from under the bed, carrying it to the table, sitting in front of **SAM**. **ARNETTE** opens the box, taking some old books from inside.

 

                                                                                                        **ARNETTE**

                                                                                              Did you find the files?

 

 **SAM** hands her the three files that she takes instantly, **SAM** frowns , taking one of the books to open it at a random page and read it, discovering it's and old journal.

 

                                                                                                            **SAM**

                                                                               What's all this? And who are the Davidson?

 

 **ARNETTE** studies the three files quickly, giving **SAM** a tired look, selecting three pictures and leaving them in front of him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

                                                                                                          **ARNETTE**

They are the three first victims, at least this time and in this state. At first it costed me to see it, but once you see it, you find that there are more, more than 60 in the past two months through 10 states, and then you see a pattern. Look at these photos.

 

 **SAM** leaves the journal aside and examines the photos, both three are of the necks of the victims, both three with a big bite mark. **ARNETTE** stands from her spot, takes a pen from her pocket and draws circles in the spot at all the pictures. **SAM** looks closer, raising both eyebrows in surprise, realizing.

 

                                                                                                              **SAM**

                                                                                   Are these...? Is this a cut? Hold on!

 

                                                                                                          **ARNETTE**

Don't freak out but yes, those are fake bite marks to cover something else, I think they took the blood with a more medical method. Don't know yet who is behind all this, who have been luring the vampires, but my feeling was right and at least now we know for sure that there is a siren involved.

 

 **SAM** leaves the pictures on the table and sighs deeply.

 

                                                                                                              **SAM**

How do you know it was a siren? Please, If you want me to trust you, I need you to explain it all to me, I need to know what are we getting into. And please, don't tell me that there is nothing you're hiding from me, we both know that's not true. I can see it every time you look at me.

 

 **ARNETTE** raises her hands in defense, looks inside the box taking the rest of the journals out.

 

                                                                                                      **ARNETTE**

Okay, you win, I'll tell you what I can, but you won't like it and I'm sure this will end up with you either aiming you gun at me or storming off of the room.


	28. Chapter 28

                                                                                                                      **SAM**

Arnette, please, we don't have time for this.

 

 **ARNETTE** closes her eyes and breathes slowly, opening her eyes again.

 

                                                                                                                 **ARNETTE**

First, I know that there is a siren because, I interrogated the guys at the restaurant about the woman and each of them gave me a different description, the descriptions were too different one from another to be just bad memory and they weren't that drunk. They all described perfectly the same actions the woman did, but each of them saw the woman of their dreams, also... Remember that I told you there was something off? It wasn't because of the bites, I realized it was because I already read about something like this, in here.

 

 **ARNETTE** puts all the journals in one pile, giving a pat to the journal on top.

 

                                                                                                                **ARNETTE**

I read about the same exact thing are happening here in one of these notebooks, I stole them from my mother's house before I came to this side of the ocean, they're the hunting diaries some of the best hunters of her family. We will need to look through these, but I must tell you that what we can find inside won't be pretty and could be really bad news for us.

 

                                                                                                                     **SAM**

                                                                              Why do I feel that you keep hiding something from me?

 

 **ARNETTE** closes her eyes making a face, as If not wanting to see what's coming to her.

 

                                                                                                                 **ARNETTE**

                                     Because there's the posibility of all this being my fault because... I'm bound to Hell and Lucifer himself.


	29. Chapter 29

**SAM** remains silent while she speaks, a frown on his face and a blank expression, arms crossed over his chest. **ARNETTE** looks at him, unsure, expecting him to snap at her.

 

                                                                                                                          **SAM**

                                                                                              (Talking quietly, looking through her)

                                                                                                         What does that means?

 

 **ARNETTE** huffs looking at the table.

 

                                                                                                                      **ARNETTE**

                            Mainly that, in the instant I die, I'll be dragged to hell and turned into a demon, waiting to be at the service of the Morningstar himself.

 

 **SAM** nods and storms off of the room. **ARNETTE** stares at the opened door with a defeated look on her face shrughing.

 

                                                                                                                        **ARNETTE**

                                                                                           Well, at least he didn't try to shoot me first.

 

 **ARNETTE** gets up and follows him outside.

 

**24\. INT. WAREHOUSE. NIGHT**

 

 **DEAN** and **HANK** are still chained to the ceiling, the woman nowhere to be seen. **DEAN** looks at **HANK** , who has a needle plugged at his neck, blood slowly pouring, through the rubber tube attached to it, into the big crystal jar.

 

                                                                                                                        **DEAN**

                                                                                                    Do you want to die that badly?

 

 **HANK** smiles at him.

 

                                                                                                                        **HANK**

Winchester, between the two of us, you are the one who have been hunting for almost your entire life, I'm mostly new to this. If Arnie and your brother can't make it on time, you have more posibilities to survive than me. And now shut up, I'll buy us some time.

 

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

                                                                                                                  **DEAN**

                                                       Hey, that's not true, you're as capable as me of surviving and, why do you think... ?

 

 **HANK** gives him a bitch face interrupting him. **DEAN** raises both eyebrows in understanding.

 

                                                                                                                    **DEAN**

                                                                              Okay, How are you going to buy us that extra time?

 

                                                                                                                    **HANK**

I'm not even sure If this will work but, I think that If I can relax my breathing and body maybe my heart would pump my blood slower?

 

                                                                                                                    **DEAN**  

Seeing as we don't have too many options left, let's give it a shot, you do that and I'll try to set us free because I'm not planning on dying in here.

 

 **DEAN** looks at the ceiling , putting again all his weight on the chains, trying to break them or at least take one hand out while **HANK** 's body goes lax, breathing slowly with his eyes closed.

 

**25\. EXT. MOTEL PARKING. NIGHT**

 

 **SAM** remains silent, his back against a car, looking up at the sky. **ARNETTE** closes the door behind her and walks to him, adopting his stance, looking down at the ground. **SAM** watches her out of the corner of his eye. 

 

                                                                                                                    **SAM**

                                                                                             I need a moment to think, alone.

 

 **ARNETTE** stays in the same place, not moving even an inch, her eyes fixed on a spot, her hands in her pockets.

 

                                                                                                                    **ARNETTE**

Think about what? About how are you upset because I didn't introduce myself with "Hi, I'm Arnette, future servant of Lucifer" ? Or maybe about how it hurt your feeling that I trusted you enough to tell you something I hate about me but I thought  that, with what I know about you, you would be able to understand what it is like?


	31. Chapter 31

**SAM** faces her, raising his arms and letting them fall at his sides, exasperated.

 

                                                                                                                          **SAM**

                                                                                                                Understand what?

 

 **ARNETTE** pulls at the collar of her clothes showing part of what looks like a scar with the shape of a chain that goes all around the base of her neck. **SAM** looks at her with a mix of surprise and horror. **ARNETTE** hides again the mark accommodating her clothes.

 

                                                                                                                      **ARNETTE**

Understand what it is like to be seen and even treated  as a monster for something over which you have zero control. Understand that I didn't sell my soul and... This... thing around my neck, I was born with it, it's burnt, carved into my very soul and it's something I have to live with, knowing that somebody made that decision for me.

 

 **SAM** opens his mouth to speak, but **ARNETTE** raises her hand, stopping him and shakes her head with a tired look on her eyes.

 

                                                                                                                      **ARNETTE**

                                Just let's go back inside, I'm not really that tired, so you can sleep in the bed If you want and I'll do the research.

 

 **ARNETTE** walks to the door not waiting for an answer, **SAM** walking closely behind her.

 

                                                                                                                          **SAM**

                                                                                               I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that.

 

 **ARNETTE** looks at him with half smile and shrugs while opening the door.

 

                                                                                                                        **ARNETTE**

No need to be, I don't blame you. Today has been a rough day and now your only brother is gone and your only help comes from someone like me. I would have freaked out too, maybe even more. Well, what do you say now, ready for a little of hard work Winchester?


	32. Chapter 32

                                                                                                                          **SAM**

                                                                                                           Try to keep up with me.

 

 **SAM** puts his hand on her shoulder smiling, both get in the room and he closes the door.

 

**26\. INT. MOTEL ROOM. DAY**

 

 **ARNETTE** is asleep, leaning over the table, arms folded under her head and her glasses abandoned in a corner. The lights of the room are still on while **SAM** sits on the bed, back against the headboard, with a journal in her hand, pinching the bridge of his nose with the other, huffing tired, he turns the page and stop, his eyes widening in surprise.

 

                                                                                                                          **SAM**

                                                                                                                Arnette! Wake up!

 

 **ARNETTE** groans in her sleep. **SAM** gets up, crossing the room in one stride, shaking her gently until **ARNETTE** finally wakes up frowning at him before rubbing her eyes with both hands, her voice raspy. 

 

                                                                                                                      **ARNETTE**

                                                                                                        How much I've been sleeping?

 

                                                                                                                          **SAM**

                                                         Three hours, not much, don't worry, but what I wanted to tell you is that, I found him.

 

 **ARNETTE'** s eyes shot open, the tiredness abandoning her suddenly while **SAM** looks at her with a wide smile, journal in hand.

 

                                                                                                                      **ARNETTE**

                                                                                                       What?! You really found it?!

 

                                                                                                                        **SAM**

Yes, here talks about someone the owner of this journal knew and loved but just calls that person "HIM", it says that Him was hiding from Heaven and Hell in a body they couldn't track, the problem was that he needed fresh blood to prevent the body from rotting and Him seduced a Siren to do the sirty work and...

 


	33. Chapter 33

                                                                                                                  **ARNETTE**

                                                                                                           (Interrupting Sam)

                    Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, what matters now it's the name of the owner of the journal. Because I'm sure it's who's behind all this.

 

 **SAM** gives her a look and turns the pages until the first one.

 

                                                                                                                      **SAM**

                                                                                                       The name's Dubhghall.

 

 **ARNETTE** raises an eyebrow.

 

                                                                                                                  **ARNETTE**

                                                                                                          Dubhghall Freastalaí?

 

                                                                                                                      **SAM**

                                                                                                       Yes, do you know him?

 

 **ARNETTE** nods, rubs her face with both hands and snorts at Sam's question.

 

                                                                                                                 **ARNETTE**

                                                That's a way of say it. His real name is Douglas Heliwr. I was the one who killed him.

 

                                                                                                                    **SAM**

                                                                                            How can be him If you killed him?

 

                                                                                                              **ARNETTE**

                                                                                                       Really Winchester?

 

 **ARNETTE** points at her neck, **SAM** looking at her surprised.

 

                                                                                                                **SAM**

                                                                                                              Him too?

 

 **SAM** leaves the journal on the table and runs his fingers through his hair as **ARNETTE** shrugs with a thinkful expression while looks at the window, from where the first lights of dawn are starting to show up.


	34. Chapter 34

                                                                                                                        **SAM**

                                                                            By the look on your face I can guess he means no good.

 

 **ARNETTE** looks at him and nods sighing, getting up and lifting her clothes enough to show him the scar from a long and deep cut crossing the lower part of her torso, just above her navel.

 

                                                                                                                     **ARNETTE**

He did this to me when I was thirteen years old because he tought I was being too cocky when I told him during a hunt that it was normal to fail a shot after lose the vision of one eye and that he needed to wait and to adapt to his new situation. So yes, he means worst than no good... And actually what surprises me is that took him this long to come back.

 

 **ARNETTE** pulls down the hem of her shirt and hoodie and starts pacing around the room like a caged animal.

 

                                                                                                                        **SAM**

                                                                                                       Okay, How do we find him?

 

 **ARNETTE** keeps walking, stopping suddenly, looks at **SAM** holding him by his arms.

 

                                                                                                                    **ARNETTE**

                                                               Wait, wait, wait, wait... No, we don't have to find him, we need to find them.

 

                                                                                                                      **SAM**

                                                                                                         What do you mean?

 

 **ARNETTE** starts looking between all her books in the room.

 

                                                                                                                     **SAM**

                                                                                                                 Arnette?

 

                                                                                                                 **ARNETTE**

That clever bastard, he would never have his victims with him, he would wait for us to show up at his door ready to hunt his ass down so when we try to kill him, he would use the location of Dean and Hank against us. So now I'm looking for the spell books so I can use you to pinpoint Dean on the map I have to have here, somewhere.


	35. Chapter 35

                                                                                                                        **SAM**

                                                                                                  How do you plan on doing that?

 

 **SAM** starts searching for the books too when **ARNETTE** lets out a loud groan and furrows her brows. **SAM**  stops trying to put some order in the room, looking at her.

 

                                                                                                                    **ARNETTE**

I was planning to use the fact that the two of you are brothers. I had an ancient greek ritual, but I just remembered I left my spell books at my car.

 

                                                                                                                      **SAM**

                                                                                       Yesterday I saw the van out at the parking.

 

 **ARNETTE** scratches the back of her neck shaking her head.

 

                                                                                                                    **ARNETTE**

Yeah, I brought it here after I left the restaurant but I don't mean that, that's Hank's car, mine it's a couple of hours heading North. I keep hiding it always two hours North from our next hunt, in some garage, parking or storage place so it's close enough in case I need something from it, but not close enough that the enemies can find it. Also in case one of us disappear it's our point of reunion.

 

                                                                                                                      **SAM**

                                                                                               Do you want me to drive you there?

 

 **ARNETTE** walks to a wall and bangs her head against it, three times before stopping.

 

                                                                                                                  **ARNETTE**

We don't have four to lose, I have an easier way to find them. One that will bring us to your brother, and I must say that right now I don't care If you don't like it.

 

 **SAM** looks at her with curiosity and fear.


	36. Chapter 36

                                                                                                                      **SAM**

                                                                                                Wait! What are you going to do?

 

 **ARNETTE** takes off her hoodie and throws it over the bed, the mark of her neck more visible now, grabs a knife from her right boot, making a cut in her left arm before let it fall on the floor, using her own blood and two finger of her right hand to draw a symbol on the door.

 

                                                                                                                  **ARNETTE**

Et vocavi vos, et abominationem in profundum abyssi penetravi, audit meam vocem pueri de Cerbero, quod sit venire ad me in tempo opportuno.

 

The symbol of the door glows in resonance with one of the links of the chain mark, when the glows fades, **ARNETTE** falls to her knees and **SAM** runs into the bathroom where he takes a towel and goes back to the girl, kneeling by her side and wrapping the cut in her arm with the towel, looking at her worried.

 

                                                                                                                      **SAM**

                                                                                                          What have you done?

 

 **ARNETTE** smiles mischievously at **SAM**.

 

                                                                                                                  **ARNETTE**

                                                                                                        I just called for help.

 

 **SAM** looks at her mark closely and passes the tip of his thumb over the link that glowed few seconds ago, the skin now dark and burnt, standing out from the rest of the chain, **ARNETTE** flinches in pain at the touch.

 

                                                                                                                    **SAM**

                                                                                                                 I'm sorry.

 

                                                                                                                  **ARNETTE**

No, it's fine, I'm not going to lie, now hurts, but it will fade with a little of time. Every time I use my abilities, one piece of the mark burns, that's why normally I wouldn't use them. Now better get prepare for our guest, the first aid kit is in the cabinet of the bathroom. Could you bring it? Right now I need a minute to recover, this is one of the main reasons why I hate this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { I made the summoning with a translator, I don't think it's exactly, so sorry about that, but it's supposed to mean "I summon you, abomination from the depths of the abyss, hear my call child of Cerberus, come to me in this time of need". If the translator didn't do it's job right, I'm really sorry}


	37. Chapter 37

**SAM** nods and gets up, walking to the bathroom, coming back with another towel and the small casing, leaving it all on a chair as he kneels again in front of her, taking off the bloodies towel of her arm, throwing it to a corner. **SAM** opens the first aid kit, takes the bottle of peroxide hidrogen and some gauze to clean the cut before wrap it in an actual bandage. A sudden thumping noise interrupts them, SAM moves his hand to his gun, aiming inmediately when another noise can be heard from the other side of the door. **ARNETTE** puts her hand on Sam's gun, making him lower it, she rises on her feet slowly with wobbly knees, opening the find a big black dog calmly outside, his eyes flashing red for a moment.

 

                                                                                                                          **SAM**

                                                                                          (Aiming his gun at the dog, ready to shoot)

                                                                                                 What is that and what's doing here?

 

                                                                                                                        **ARNETTE**

                                                                                                 (Her eyes rolling, sarcasm in her voice)

                                          Hmmm... You see, I was getting hungry, so I summoned this really hairy girl scout because I wanted some cookies.

 

 **SAM** gives her a bitch face, getting up from the floor, gun still in his hand,  not trusting the creature, who is sitting, eyes fixed on **ARNETTE**.

 

                                                                                                                        **ARNETTE**

The short version, this is Cyril, a black, hellhound's less vicious cousin. In this case he's my most loyal protector and our best chance to find our boys.

 

 **ARNETTE** invites the dog with a move of her hand. **CYRIL** ( _the dog_ ) enters the room calm, sniffs his surroundings, finding the towel drenched in Arnette's blood, licking at it before munching on it viciously. **SAM** keeps his gun steady, still aiming at **CIRYL** _(the dog)_ , looking with horror between the animal and **ARNETTE** , who just smiles and shrugs.

 

                                                                                                                        **ARNETTE**

                                                                       Oh! yeah, I forgot, he's also the one who will drag me to hell once I die.

 

 **SAM** looks at her with a mix of confusion and anger.


	38. Chapter 38

                                                                                                                        **SAM**

                                                                                                                How can you...

 

 **SAM** sighs shaking his head, rubbing his forehead.

 

                                                                                                                      **SAM**

                               Definitely you just lost your mind, you should get rid of him, we can find another way, improvise something.

 

                                                                                                                    **ARNETTE**

                                                        Sam, Stop, unless you have another idea in this instant, we are going to use him.

 

 **SAM** lifts both hands in surrender,  backing a step off.

 

                                                                                                                      **SAM**

                                                                                                       Fine, let's do it quick.

 

 **ARNETTE** whistles making the dog stop and look at her, sitting obediently, she picks her knife from the floor and takes the towel off **CYRIL** 's mouth, leaving it on the table.

 

                                                                                                                **ARNETTE**

                                                                      Okay, here is how it goes, first I'm going to need your plaid.

 

                                                                                                                    **SAM**

                                                                                                      (Looking at her knife)

                                                                                             My shirt? Don't you need my blood?

 

 **ARNETTE** hides her knife in her boot.

 

                                                                                                                **ARNETTE**

No, he's not a hellhound but his nose is like thousand times more sensitive than the one of a normal dog. Just a hug from Dean or a pat on your shoulder or just standing close to him more than five minutes, and Cyril will pick the trail, no matter how far your brother is, I'll need you to drive so I can keep a conection with him, I fhe get out of our sight I'll still be able to know where he is. The bond between you and your brother will make it easier for him, believe me.

 

 **SAM** takes off his shirt and gives it to **ARNETTE** , who lets the dog smell it for few seconds before give it back to **SAM.**  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	39. Chapter 39

                                                                                                                      **SAM**

                                                                                                   (Putting his shirt back on)

                                                                             If we finished here, let's take what we need and go.

 

 **ARNETTE** points at the door with her head, smiling. 

 

                                                                                                                      **ARNETTE**

                                                                                Let's go, I think I have something you will want to see.

 

**27\. EXT. MOTEL PARKING. DAY**

 

 **SAM, CYRIL** and **ARNETTE** get out of the room, **ARNETTE** locks the door with her key and leaves a "Do not disturb" sign hanging from the door knob, heading to the family van, opening the seemingly empty trunk. **SAM** with the dog by his side, stops right behind **ARNETTE** , who looks to both sides and lifts the bottom of the trunk, showing a display of guns, bullets, knifes, swords and hex bags. **ARNETTE** takes a few small throwing knifes and a gun with pearly dark blue handler, hiding it all between her clothes.

 

                                                                                                                       **ARNETTE**

                                              Perks of having a soccer mom car at your disposal, much more space, please, take what you need.

 

                                                                                                                        **SAM**

                                                                                                       (Taking a bronze dagger)

                                                                             This is a pretty impresive armory, you should show it to Dean.

 

 **SAM** puts the dagger in his belt and takes a double barrel shotgun, loads it and closes the false bottom and the trunk while **ARNETTE** hands him the keys. **SAM** hops on the driver's sit as **ARNETTE** looks at **CYRIL** _(the dog)_.

 

                                                                                                                      **ARNETTE**

                                                                                                            (Pointing at the road)

                                                                                                                   Cyril, find him.

 

The dog starts running, **ARNETTE** gets in the car and **SAM** pulls off the parking, chasing after **CYRIL**.

 

**28\. INT. WAREHOUSE. DAY**

 

 **MYSTERY WOMAN** , dressed in a black modest dress, black heels and black coat, enters the room, approaching a pale and unconcious **HANK** who groans weakly when she touches his cheek. **DEAN** moves violently trying to get free even If that costs him to break his two wrists. 


	40. Chapter 40

                                                                                                                      **DEAN**

                                                                                       Don't you dare touch him, you better let him go!!!

 

                                                                                                              **MYSTERY WOMAN**

                                                                                                    (Inspecting the needle in Hank's neck)

                                                                 I'm impressed, he's stronger than I thought, with this blood loss and he is still alive.

 

 **MYSTERY WOMAN** looks at **DEAN** smiling, almost purring in satisfaction.

 

                                                                                                              **MYSTERY WOMAN**

You know? He doesn' want me to play with you, my little feisty boy. But If you could keep the secret, I could make you enjoy your last minutes before he comes for you.

 

                                                                                                                        **DEAN**

                                                                                                              (Eyes full of rage)

                                                                                                               I'll kill you, bitch. 

 

 **MYSTERY WOMAN** laughs trying to caress his cheek, only for **DEAN** to move his head wanting to bite her. **MYSTERY WOMAN** giggles caressing his torso as **DEAN** jerks away from her when, suddenly, a phone rings in her pocket, giving her back to **DEAN** , she takes the call, her body tenses instantly.

 

                                                                                                                **MYSTERY WOMAN**

                                                                                          He's alive yet, yes, I'm surprised too. No. I won't.

 

 **MYSTERY WOMAN** turns to look at **DEAN** , fear in her eyes.

 

                                                                                                                **MYSTERY WOMAN**

                                                                                          Yes, of course, the hunter will see the truth.

 

**29\. EXT. DESSERTED ROAD. DAY**

 

A calm street, with no people on it, at the end of the town when, out of nowhere, a big black dog appears crossing a corner, running to the ouside of the town. A minute later, a screech of tires can be heard and the family van crosses the corner, following the path of the dog.


	41. Chapter 41

**30\. INT. FAMILY VAN. DAY**

 

 **SAM** drives as fast as he can, eyes fixed on the road and the big black dog when abruptly, **CYRIL** disappears, SAM moves his foot to hover over the brake pedal when ARNETTE's hand on his arm stops him.

 

                                                                                                                      **ARNETTE**

                                                                                         Don't, we are almost there, keep going ahead.

 

                                                                                                                        **SAM**

 But your dog just vanished.

                             

                                                                                                                     **ARNETTE**

                                                                                                          Cyril is already there.

 

A big abandoned warehouse with an old sign, the fading name of the company it used to pertain on it, appearing on the horizon.

 

                                                                                                                    **ARNETTE**

                                                                                                                   Here, stop!

 

 **SAM** slams his foot on the brakes, stopping the car, watching CYRIL sitting few meters ahead, growling loudly at the warehouse, a kind of growl that **SAM** just heard from hellhounds before.

 

**31\. INT. WAREHOUSE. DAY**

 

 **MYSTERY WOMAN** whispers something in **HANK** 's ear, even though he barely reacts, she looks at door, hearing the threatening growl, her lips curling on a smile.

 

                                                                                                              **MYSTERY WOMAN**

                                                                                                                   (Giggling)

                                                                             Looks like our guest has arrived, better finish preparations.

 

 **MYSTERY WOMAN** turns to look at **DEAN** , winking at him before walking out of the room.

 

**32\. EXT. WAREHOUSE. DAY**

 

 **SAM** walks to the entrance, shotgun in hand, hearing just his own steps turns around to look for **ARNETTE** , who seems to be searching for something, still in the inside of the car. **SAM** gives a step in the car's direction when **ARNETTE** comes out and runs to catch up with him.


	42. Chapter 42

                                                                                                                      **SAM**

                                                                                                  What were you doing in there?

 

 **ARNETTE** opens her hand, showing him two tiny bottles filled with what looks like some kind of red spice.

 

                                                                                                                        **SAM**

                                                                                                                   What's this?

                                                                                                               

                                                                                                                      **ARNETTE**

A pinch of dead salt with a pinch of siren's ashes, a dried drop of chimera's blood and a drop of holy oil, grandma's Boucher old recipe. Works like smelling salts, but this snap you out  of spells or any supernatural poison that makes you lose the control of your mind. Take one, I don't want to risk it and have to hurt one of you.

 

 **SAM** nods, taking one of the bottles and placing it in his pocket before walk to the warehouse, this time with **ARNETTE** by his side. Walking past **CYRIL** ( _the dog_ ), **ARNETTE** gives him a pat on the head without stopping.

 

                                                                                                                    **ARNETTE**

                                                                                                          Good boy Cyril, go home.

 

 **CYRIL** disappears as black smoke just when **ARNETTE** and **SAM** enter the warehouse.

 

**33\. INT. WAREHOUSE. DAY**

 

 **HANK** is tied yet by his wrists, growing paler and weak every second, **DEAN** is at his side, his eyes closed, apparently unconscious. **SAM** enters the room, shotgun in hand, looking around him. Not seen any threat, he runs to **DEAN** , leaving the shotgun on the floor, examining for any wound before go to **HANK** , pulling the needle off his neck slowly. Takes the lock picks from his back pocket, starting to work on the padlock.

 

                                                                                                              **MYSTERY WOMAN**

                                                                 Look what we got here, I would love for you to stop trying to take my toys.

 

 **SAM** stops, turning to look at the woman behind him, standing defiantly.

 


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to dedicate this page to my great friend and little sister from another mother Fer, who's birthday is today. Happy Birthday Honeybuns!

                                                                                                                    **SAM**

                                                                   And what If I don't want to stop? What If I want to get them out of here?

 

 **MYSTERY WOMAN** gets a little closer, arms crossed under her chest and a threatening pose.

 

                                                                                                        **MYSTERY WOMAN**

                                                                                        That I'll have to teach you a lesson.

 

A gun barrel presses against the back of **MYSTERY WOMAN** 's head and a click sounds signaling is loaded, **ARNETTE** is behind the **MYSTERY WOMAN**.

 

                                                                                                            **ARNETTE**

                                                                       Don't even try it, I'm running short in patience today.

 

                                                                                                      **MYSTERY WOMAN**

                                                                                         And who are you supposed to be?

 

 **ARNETTE** pushes the gun against the back of **MYSTERY WOMAN** 's head to make her walk while **SAM** manages to open **HANK** 's padlock, unties him and lays him on the ground with care before start working on getting **DEAN** free.

 

                                                                                                              **ARNETTE**

                                                     I'm going to ask you a question and I want a clear answer. Where is he, Elana?

 

 **ELANA** looks confused between **SAM** and **ARNETTE** lookins at her out of the corner of her eye.

 

                                                                                                              **ELANA**

                                                                                             How do you know my name?

 

 **ELANA** raises her hands and turns around slowly to look directly at **ARNETTE** , who keeps aiming at her.

 

                                                                                                            **ARNETTE**

                                                                                      You already know it, now answer me.

 

                                                                                                              **ELANA**

                                                                                                 (Eyes widening realizing)

                                                                                                             Orion...

 

 **SAM** unties **DEAN** , leaving him on the ground, looks at **ARNETTE** and **ELANA** before direct again his attention to his brother, trying to make him react.


	44. Chapter 44

                                                                                                                **SAM**

                                                                                        Dean, wake up, come on, wake up.

 

 **DEAN** frowns and groans starting to wake up, opens his eyes looking at **SAM**.

 

                                                                                                                **DEAN**

                                                                                          Sammy? What are you doing here?

 

                                                                                                                **SAM**

                                                                                         We found you. How are you feeling?

 

 **DEAN** tries to get up and sits, hand on his head, expression of pain on his face.

 

                                                                                                                **DEAN**

                                                                                          I'm feeling like a train wrecked me.

 

 **DEAN** looks over at **HANK** with guilt.

 

                                                                                                                **DEAN**

                                                                                                               Is he...?

 

 **SAM** helps **DEAN** on his feet, shaking his head. 

 

                                                                                                                **SAM**

                                                                                                         No, he's alive.

 

 **DEAN** keeps staring at **HANK** before look at **ELANA**. **ARNETTE** shoots **ELANA** on the shoulder, looking at her annoyed.

 

                                                                                                            **ARNETTE**

                                                            If you make me ask again, next time I'll shoot you in the head. Where is he?

 

 **ELANA** gets a step closer to **ARNETTE** and laughs.

 

                                                                                                            **ELANA**

                                                                                                   That won't kill me.

 

 **ARNETTE** looks into her eyes with half smile.

 

                                                                                                          **ARNETTE**

                                                                                         Who says that I want to kill you?

 

 **ELANA** 's face turns into one of fear, catching movement out of the corner of her eye, she looks at **DEAN** and throws herself at him, kissing him before he can push her.


	45. Chapter 45

                                                                                                              **ELANA**

                                                                                                         (Shaky voice)

                                                         Please, help me, she wants to kill me, she want to separate us, do something, please.

 

 **DEAN** blinks rapidly, shaking his head like trying to swat away the fog in his mind, the whispering voice in his ear, suddenly his eyes are fixed on **ARNETTE** and starts to charge at her before **SAM** can stop him.

 

                                                                                                                **SAM**

                                                                                                             Dean!!!

 

                                                                                                            **ARNETTE**

                                                                                                     (Pointing at Elana)

                                                                                         Go for her, don't let her escape!

 

 **ARNETTE** takes from her pocket the tiny bottle of Red Salt when **DEAN** throws her to the ground, hands on her neck, pressing. The gun and the tiny bottle, falling on the floor, the crystal breaking in pieces. **ELANA** starts to run to one of the exits, **SAM** following her reluctantly, not wanting to let **ARNETTE** face **DEAN** alone.

 

                                                                                                            **DEAN**

                                                                                              I won't let you hurt her.

 

 **ARNETTE** 's vision starts to get blurry while she tries to extend her arm to the spilled salts, not being able to reach them. Using what strenght she has left, **ARNETTE** punches **DEAN** on the solar plexus, enough to surprise and distract him. **DEAN** 's grip on her neck, moment she uses to gasp for air and wiggles herself out of his grasp, enough to stain her hand with the spilled salts, just in time when **DEAN'** s hands turn to her neck. **ARNETTE** presses one hand to **DEAN** 's mouth, putting the one with the salts close to his nose, to make him smell them. **DEAN** gets off her like he had just received an electric shock, looking at his hands, confused about what had happened. **ARNETTE** breaths deeply, coughing while **DEAN** looks at her in horror and guilt, approaching her, holding her against his chest, rubbing her back.

 

                                                                                                            **DEAN**

                                                                            I'm sorry, I didn't... I'm sorry, let me help you.

 

 **ARNETTE** shakes her head, takes her gun from the floor and gets up, letting **DEAN** help her, feeling the bruises starting to form on her neck.


	46. Chapter 46

                                                                                                          **ARNETTE**

                                                                                                   (With raspy voice)

Don't sweat it, it's Ok, we are hunters, this is just another day at the office, who hasn't been controled at some point? Anyway, it's not your fault, it's hers.

 

 **ARNETTE** points at **ELANA** who is walking towards them with **SAM** behind her, bronze dagger on her back. **DEAN** looks at **ELANA** with pure hate.

 

                                                                                                            **DEAN**

                                                                             When I finish with you, you will wish I had kill you.

 

 **ARNETTE** puts a hand on **DEAN** 's chest.

 

                                                                                                          **ARNETTE**

                                                                                                     Don't do it... Yet.

 

 **ELANA** sighs, part of her resigned to die, but looking for a way to escape them.

 

                                                                                                          **ELANA**

                                                                                  Kill me already, What are you waiting for? 

 

 **ARNETTE** massages her neck, looking at the siren, puts the gun on it's case and rolls her eyes.

 

                                                                                                      **ARNETTE**

Let's make a deal, you tell me where to find Douglas and I promise that I'll have mercy on you and I'll let you go, and as far as we don't meet again, I won't chase you or try to kill you and you'll be as free as a bird. Your other option is to be chained and thrown into the trunk of my car, just getting out when I want to torture you and until I get bored.

 

                                                                                                          **DEAN**

                                                                                              (Shouting indignant)

                                           You can't do that, you can't let her get away with what she did to us, what she did to...

 

 **SAM** presses the dagger a little more and gives **DEAN** a look that makes him shut up.


	47. Chapter 47

                                                                                                              **ELANA**

                               Okay, okay, his address is in the phone in one of my coat's pockets, but I could give you more, like I gave to him.

 

 **ARNETTE** searches into **ELENA** 's coat, finding the phone in her inner pocket, whispering into her ear.

 

                                                                                                          **ARNETTE**

Please, stop embarrassing yourself with those propositions. Also I'm not sure If you are aware that your charms don't work on me, I can see your true form.

 

With the phone in one hand, **ARNETTE** takes the bronze dagger from **SAM** 's hand.

 

                                                                                                          **ARNETTE**

                                                Sam, can you help me bring Hank to the car? We will bring too the jar of his blood.

 

                                                                                                              **SAM**

                                                                                     I don't think the hospital will use it. 

 

                                                                                                          **ARNETTE**

                                                                                    I know, I just don't want to leave it here.

 

 **SAM** nods in understanding while **ARNETTE** , puts the phone in one of her pockets and gives **DEAN** the dagger, nodding at him with a smile.

 

                                                                                                        **ARNETTE**

                                                                                           Enjoy, and take your time.

 

                                                                                                        **DEAN**

                                                                                (Confused for a second but quickly smiles)

                                                                                                      I'll do it.

 

 **ELANA** looks alarmed between **ARNETTE** and **DEAN** when he takes the dagger.

 

                                                                                                      **ELANA**

                                Wait! wait, please, you said you would have mercy, that you wouldn't kill me, we have a deal.

 

 **ARNETTE** looks at **ELANA** with half smile.


	48. Chapter 48

                                                                                                          **ARNETTE**

                 Yes, you are right, you and I DO have a deal, and I intend to keep my part of it but, I don't think he promised you anything.

 

 **ARNETTE** turns around and walks with **SAM** to **HANK** , helping him up, putting both **HANK** 's arms arund their shoulders, trying to hold him standing, walking to the door, leaving **DEAN** alone with a terrified **ELANA**. 

 

**34\. EXT. WAREHOUSE. DAY**

 

 **SAM** and **ARNETTE** sit **HANK** on one of the backseats of the family van, securing the belt, when **DEAN** comes out with the jar of **HANK** 's blood. **DEAN** hands the jar to **ARNETTE** , who walks to the trunk, opens it and the false bottom, wraps the jar inside a small old rag and leaves it inside a wood box. **ARNETTE** closes the false bottom and the trunk and jumps inside the car, sitting by **HANK** 's side, putting two fingers to his neck to make sure he's alive, his pulse is weak but stable. **DEAN** closes her door and **SAM** looks at **DEAN** with a worried expression.

 

                                                                                                              **SAM**

                                                                                                      You look tired.

 

                                                                                                            **DEAN**

                                                                                            I feel tired. Where is Baby?

 

                                                                                                            **SAM**

                                                                                You had the keys so it's at the restaurant.

 

                                                                                                            **DEAN**

                                                                            Yeah, she didn't took anything besides the guns.

 

 **SAM** hand **DEAN** his gun and walks to the co-driver's side, opening the door and jumping in, closing the door when **DEAN** gets in the driver's seat.

 

**35\. INT. FAMILY VAN. DAY**

 

 **DEAN** looks at **ARNETTE** through the rearview mirror.

 

                                                                                                        **DEAN**

                                                                                     Arnie, before we go, I wanted to...

 

 **ARNETTE** pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs.


	49. Chapter 49

                                                                                                          **ARNETTE**

Winchester, If you as much finish that sentence with the word apologize or sorry, I swear to whoever is up there, that I'm going to shove my boot down your throat.

 

                                                                                                            **DEAN**

                                                                                          I tried to kill, I could have...

 

                                                                                                          **ARNETTE**

And in my first solo hunt, I was behind a witch, that turned out it was a coven that hexed me so I would burn my house with dad's whole family inside, they stopped me and killed the witches, end of the issue. And just so you know, I have a knife in my boot and another in my belt, I could have stab you If I needed it. So always remember, when dealing with me, never say sorry for doing what you thought it was correct or for doing what you are told to do when somebody is controling you. Now, If we finished exchanging stories in this moment full of feelings. Could we hurry up and drop this dummy at the hospital so he doesn't die? Please.

 

 **DEAN** turns around on his seat and looks at her.

 

                                                                                                          **DEAN**

                                                                                          We could call our friend Cast...

 

 **ARNETTE** gives him a bitch face and huffs, pointing at the road, interrupting his train of thoughts. **DEAN** raises his hands and turns again, starting the car.

 

**36\. EXT. WAREHOUSE. DAY**

 

The car pulls out of the outside of the warehouse and heading onto the road to the nearest hospital as fast as posible. 


	50. Chapter 50

**37\. EXT. HOSPITAL. DAY**

 

 **SAM** and **DEAN** are standing with their backs against the car, parked at the other side of the street, in front of the Hospital, watching the door. **SAM** is talking while **DEAN** listens closely with serious expresion, **SAM** getting quiet when they see **ARNETTE** walk out the door, approaching them.

 

                                                                                                            **DEAN**

                                                                                                        How is he?

 

                                                                                                        **ARNETTE**

He will survive, barely, but he'll make it, they were going now to make a transfusion and put him on saline, they wanted him on observation. I told them we were camping and someone attacked us, by their faces I'm sure they bought it, so we are safe at the moment.

 

                                                                                                            **SAM**

                                                                                             What about your neck?

 

                                                                                                      **ARNETTE**

                                    What about it? I tried to hide the marks, I don't think they saw, also I'm fine, it's no big deal.

 

 **DEAN** sighs, arms crossed over his chest as he shares a look with **SAM**   while **ARNETTE** stares at her feet.

 

                                                                                                        **DEAN**

                                                                                        So, what's our next step?

 

 **ARNETTE** looks at both them serious.

 

                                                                                                  **ARNETTE**

                                               I drop you at the restaurant, you get the hell out of here, I take care of the rest.

 

 **ARNETTE** walks to the driver's side, opening the door. **DEAN** walks behind her and puts his hand on the door,  closing it, looking at **ARNETTE** like she's a kid he needs to scold.

 

                                                                                                    **DEAN**

Things are not like that, you can't appear out of nowhere leaving everything upside down in a matter of seconds and suddenly try to make us out of all this  and expect us to accept it. We are together in this, we finish it together. 


	51. Chapter 51

**SAM** , standing by **DEAN** 's side, looks at **ARNETTE** with his best puppy eyes.

 

                                                                                                              **SAM**

                                                                                                       Arnette, please...

 

 **ARNETTE** huffs and frowns at **SAM**.

 

                                                                                                          **ARNETTE**

                                                                          Okay! Okay, you win, but stop it with the puppy eyes.

 

 **DEAN** grins triumphant and opens the door, but before he can get in, **ARNETTE** takes the driver's seat.

 

                                                                                                              **DEAN**

                                                                                      What do you think you are doing?

 

                                                                                                            **ARNETTE**

                                        Who? Me? Here? Inside a car? Sitting behind the steering wheel? What could I be doing? I wonder... 

 

 **ARNETTE** extends her hand at **DEAN** , who rolls his eyes at her and gives her the keys. **SAM** and **DEAN** share a look and both run to the co-pilot's seat, fighting to see who gets to sit on the front with **ARNETTE**.

 

                                                                                                            **ARNETTE**

                                                                                         Get in! Or I'm leaving without you. 

 

 **DEAN** gets in the car, smiling like a five years old while **SAM** gets in the backseat pouting, both closing their doors.

 

                                                                                                          **ARNETTE**

                                         Guys, Do you realize this is not your car and that in this one there's plenty of space back there?

 

 **DEAN** and **SAM** look at one another and **ARNETTE** rolls her eyes and sighs, closing her door, starting the car and getting on the road.


	52. Chapter 52

**38\. EXT. SOME ROAD. DAY**

 

The family van goes down a solitary road, **ARNETTE** at the wheel, **DEAN** looking at his surroundings as **SAM** relaxes the backseat.

 

**39\. INT. FAMILY VAN. DAY**

 

 **ARNETTE** drives focused, **DEAN** looking at her.

 

                                                                                                        **DEAN**

                                                                You know this is not the way, Do you? Where are we going?

 

                                                                                                    **ARNETTE**

If we are going to make this, the three of us together, we are going to need the big guns, this is Hank's car, this is where we keep the vanilla weapons, the important stuff it's the one I keep at MY car. That's why we are going to see Old Freddie.

 

 **SAM** raises an eyebrow looking at them.

 

                                                                                                        **SAM**

                                                                                                 Old Freddie?

 

 **ARNETTE** smiles looking at the road.

 

                                                                                                  **ARNETTE**

                                                           You will see when we get there. I won't spoil you the surprise.

 

**40\. EXT. RENTAL STORAGE PARKING. DAY**

 

The car stops at the parking and **SAM** , **DEAN** and **ARNETTE** get out of the car, closing the doors. **SAM** and **DEAN** follow **ARNETTE** to the outside storages.

 

**41\. INT. STORAGE. DAY**

 

 **ARNETTE** opens the lock and the blind, turning the light on and letting **SAM** and **DEAN** inside before close everything behind them so nobody can see them from the outside, leaving the keys in one of her pockets. The room is spacious, empty except for a big shape under a big worn out cloth.


	53. Chapter 53

                                                                                                          **ARNETTE**

                                                          Sam, Dean, allow me to introduce you to the love of my life, Old Freddie.

 

 **ARNETTE** pulls at the cloth, uncovering a shinny black 51's Mercury couple cobra. **SAM** and **DEAN** look at her in surprise, **DEAN** covering his with a cough.

 

                                                                                                        **ARNETTE**

                                                                           I called it Freddie because it's a Mercury, get it?

 

 **SAM** groans rolling his eyes.

 

                                                                                                          **SAM**  

                                                                                                   Not another one.

 

 **DEAN** laughs at the joke.

 

                                                                                                            **DEAN**

                                                                                           It looks pretty impresive.

 

                                                                                                          **ARNETTE**

                                                                   Thank you, my older uncle and I worked together on it.

 

 **ARNETTE** smiles taking the same keys from her pocket and opens the trunk, pressing a hiden button that lifts the false bottom, showing a display of weapons, old books, spell ingredients, all methodically ordered. **ARNETTE** takes a little box made of stone, with symbols carved all over it, closing the false bottom and the trunk.

 

                                                                                                        **ARNETTE**

                                                                                        Good, we are finished here.

 

 **ARNETTE** leaves the box on the floor, covering the car again with the cloth. **SAM** using his height to help her make sure the car is completely covered.

 

                                                                                                          **DEAN**

                                                                                               What's in the box?

 

                                                                                                        **ARNETTE**

                      The kind of thing you use when there's no other option, and with  who we are dealing, I'm sure I'll need it.

 

 **ARNETTE** takes the box from the floor and opens the blind, **SAM** gets out but **DEAN** stops in front of her.


	54. Chapter 54

                                                                                                              **DEAN**

                                                                                          And who are we dealing with?

 

 **ARNETTE** pauses, thinking about her answer and looks at **DEAN**.

 

                                                                                                            **ARNETTE**

                                                          With Schrödinger's worst nightmare, and also my worst nightmare too.

 

                                                                                                            **DEAN**

                                                                                               That's not an answer.

 

                                                                                                          **ARNETTE**

                                                                             Believe me, the less you know, the safer you'll be.

 

 **ARNETTE** gives the box to **DEAN** , closes the blind, secures the padlock, puts her keys in her pocket, taking the keys to the family van from the same pocket and gives them to **DEAN** , exchanging them for the box. **ARNETTE** walks to the door, smiling at **SAM** , leaving behind an exasperated **DEAN** rolling his eyes, walking to her and **SAM**.

 

**42\. EXT. RESTAURANT. DAY**

 

 **DEAN** stops the car, hands over the steering wheel, looks at **SAM** , takes the keys to the Impala from his pocket and gives them to **SAM**.

 

                                                                                                            **SAM**

                                                                                                          Dean...

 

 **DEAN** gives him a look.

 

                                                                                                          **DEAN**

                                                        Sam, go to our motel, I'll leave her at hers and meet you there.

 

 **SAM** nods and gets out of the car, giving one last look at **ARNETTE,** who is in the back, with the box in her hands, eyes closed, breathing calmly. **SAM** closes the door and walks to the Impala while **DEAN** drives the silver family car to the motel.

 

**43\. INT. FAMILY VAN. DAY**

 

 **DEAN** drives, eyes fixed on the road.


	55. Chapter 55

                                                                                                                **DEAN**  

                                                                                                I know you are awake.

 

                                                                                                              **ARNETTE**

                                                                                                              (Calm)

                                                                I never pretended to be asleep. How do you know where I am staying?

 

The traffic light turns red and **DEAN** stops the car, sighing.

 

                                                                                                                  **DEAN**

                                                                                        Sam told me, he told me everything.

 

 **ARNETTE** opens her eyes, looking at **DEAN**.

 

                                                                                                                **ARNETTE**

               I knew it, you are not as subtle as you like to think, Is it here when you threaten me? Or when you kill me because we are alone?

 

 **ARNETTE** and **DEAN** stare at each other through the rearview. **ARNETTE** 's face remains calm, **DEAN** 's expression questioning, trying to read one another. A car honks behind them, breaking the staring contest, **DEAN** looks at the traffic light that's green now, driving again to the motel.

 

                                                                                                                  **DEAN**

I'm not going to hurt you, I have no reason to do it. I just want to make sure you don't hide anything from us. I'm in no place to judge you because of your mark, I've had my own mark to bear, and people I care for almost died because of it.

 

The car reaches the motel and **DEAN** stops, turning the engine off. **ARNETTE** sighs deeply.

 

                                                                                                              **ARNETTE**

                                                                                                  He used to be a hunter.

 

 **DEAN** turns to look directly at her.

 

                                                                                                              **ARNETTE**

I was two years old when I met him for first time. I saw that big man, strong, always laughing and teaching me what he knew about guns and how to kill monsters and as naïve as I was, he became my hero and I just wanted to be like him. That until I grew up and saw that, in fact, he was the monster and then became my biggest nightmare. That's why I killed him... Our problem is that he has a mark like mine.


	56. Chapter 56

                                                                                                              **DEAN**

                                                                                                    So he's a demon.

 

 **ARNETTE** shakes her head.

 

                                                                                                          **ARNETTE**

No, he's not a demon, but he's not human anymore, it's something in between and that just can be, because he scaped from Hell, that's why he's been killing all that people and taking their blood. There's a ritual to hide a soul inside a corpse, the blood it's to make it flow through the body so it doesn't rotten. His father did the same, he even used the same siren to help him. Now he's alone, he won't just be hard to kill but he has nothing to lose, so I'm going to make everything on my hand to stop him.

 

 **DEAN** nods frowning.

 

                                                                                                            **DEAN**

                                                                                                So, what's the plan?

 

 **ARNETTE** leaves the box on her lap and open the car's door.

 

                                                                                                          **ARNETTE**

                                                     We go, annoy the hell out of him and I make sure he's not a problem anymore.

 

                                                                                                          **DEAN**

                                                                        Arnie... It's going to be stupid and dangerous?

 

 **ARNETTE** smiles mischievously.

 

                                                                                                        **ARNETTE**

                                                                                 Believe, you don't want to know. But yes.

 

 **DEAN** sighs rolling his eyes. **ARNETTE** gets out of the car and closes the door.     


	57. Chapter 57

                                                                                                            **DEAN**

                                                                                                            Arnie...

 

                                                                                                          **ARNETTE**

                                               You come pick me up at night. I need you well rested also I have preparations to do. 

 

 **DEAN** nods and starts the car, pulling out of the parking.

 

**44\. INT. MOTEL ROOM. DAY**

 

With the box under an arm, **ARNETTE** enters the room, closing the door and pressing her forehead against it. **ARNETTE** sighs and turns around in time to see a young blond man, with an innocent face and green greyish sad eyes, dressed in a grey suit, sitting in her bed, arms crossed over his chest, eyes flashing white for a second.

 

                                                                                                          **ARNETTE**

                                                                                                           (Huffs)

                     Meir, don't you know the meaning of privacy? You can't just pop in whenever you feel like it. What do you want this time?

 

 **MEIR** gets closer to **ARNETTE** , taking the box from her hands, leaving it on the table and opening it, taking a carved piece of metal from the inside, a seal.

 

                                                                                                              **MEIR**

I left you alone as you asked me to, and let you play happy family because you promised me you wouldn't abandon your primary mission. If you hadn't been distracted, you would had been able to see him coming before things reached this level. Do your new friends know anything?

 

 **MEIR** hands **ARNETTE** the seal and she takes it, examining it.

 

                                                                                                          **ARNETTE**

                                   They know enough. I'm telling you, don't you dare get close to them or you'll have a problem with me. 

 

                                                                                                            **MEIR**

                                                                                                       (Laughing)

                                                                                                    Is that threat?


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when I write Motel Room 2 it means it's a different motel room from the one where Arnette is staying.

                                                                                                            **ARNETTE**

Take it more as a friendly advice, the Winchester are good kids, I want them out of this as fast as posible. So If you touch them, I'll rip off your throat with my teeth. Did I make myself clear?

 

**45\. INT. MOTEL ROOM 2. DAY**

 

 **SAM** is putting on a T-Shirt when **DEAN** gets in the room.

 

                                                                                                              **SAM**

                                                                                                    So? How it went?

 

                                                                                                            **DEAN**

                                                                  She's not bad, but I know definitely she's hiding something.

 

**46\. EXT. DAVIDSON FARM. NIGHT**

 

The family van and the Impala park in front of the light blue family house. **SAM** , **DEAN** and **ARNETTE** get out of the cars, looking at the house.

 

                                                                                                              **SAM**  

                                                                       Isn't this the home of the Davison family, the first victims?

 

                                                                                                            **ARNETTE**

                                                                Clever, nobody would look for you in the house of your own victims.

 

 **SAM** and **DEAN** give **ARNETTE** a look and she just shrugs. **DEAN** goes to the trunk of the Impala, opening it, **SAM** going with him. **DEAN** takes a shotgun and loads it.

 

                                                                                                              **DEAN**

                                                                                                      Let's get inside.

 

                                                                                                          **ARNETTE**

Boys, before we start the party. I want you to know that, no matter what he does to me, don't stop it, you keep attacking and don't let him touch you.

 

 **ARNETTE** touches the seal in her pocket and gives a step towards the house.


	59. Chapter 59

                                                                                                                **SAM**

                                                                                                             Arnette...

 

                                                                                                            **ARNETTE**

What? I don't know how to kill him, not when he's like this, but I know how to stop him, becoming myself a human demon trap, until I can call a friend that will take it from inside me and send him back to Hell.

 

 **SAM** holds her wrist to stop her, he and **DEAN** looking at her worried.

 

                                                                                                                **SAM**

                                                                                               We can't let you do this.

 

 **ARNETTE** looks at **SAM** defiantly, pulling her hand out of his grip, walking to the house.

 

                                                                                                              **DEAN**

                                                                                                              Arnie.

 

 **ARNETTE** stops, turning to look at them. 

 

                                                                                                            ** ARNETTE**

Guys, seriously, stop babying me or being concerned about me, I'm fine. I don't need you to protect me. Now you have two options, keep trying to take care of me and I'll end punching you, or stop getting on my way and we hunt this son of a witch once for all, together.

 

 **ARNETTE** enters the house, not waiting for anybody, without any care or trying to hide herself, **SAM** and **DEAN** following close.

 

**47\. INT. DAVIDSON FARM. NIGHT**

 

All the lights inside the house are off, everything is silent. Guns in hand, **SAM** and **DEAN** explore the floor room by room, **ARNETTE** looks at them in silence and walks slowly  to the stairs, looking up. **ARNETTE** 's body tenses, her focus breaking when **SAM** puts a hand on her shoulder. **ARNETTE** looks at **SAM** and points up. **SAM** makes a sign at **DEAN** and the three of them start going up.


	60. Chapter 60

**48\. INT. DAVIDSON FARM - UPPER FLOOR. NIGHT**

 

 **SAM** , **DEAN** and **ARNETTE** arrive to the second floor. All the doors are wide open, except for the one to the master bedroom. **DEAN** approaches the door, puts the hand on the knob and turns it but before he can push the door, **ARNETTE** pushes him out of the way just as the door explodes and **ARNETTE** is thrown backwards, falling down the stairs. **SAM** takes a step towards the stairs to see If **ARNETTE** is fine, when they can hear someone laughing and DEAN aims his gun by instinct his gun at a male, shadowy figure in front of them, inside the room, **SAM** aiming at him too.

 

                                                                                                          **SHADOW**

Always so rebelious. I tried to make her see the truth, make her see the things like I do so she would embrace her fate but that stupid, stubborn kid had to ruin it, again. It was her who turned me into this.

 

The figure steps outs of the room, revealing a man in his thirties, thin and pale, head shaved and grey, almost black, eyes without pupil, with what looks like a symbol burnt over his chest and the mark of a chain, like Arnette's, on his right arm, just dressed in some white pajama pants. **DEAN** looks at him with hate as **SAM** keeps throwing glances at the stairs worried about **ARNETTE**.

 

                                                                                                            **DEAN**

                                                               Then I'm proud of her... Wait! I remember you from the alley! 

 

                                                                                                            **SAM**

                                                                                               You must be Douglas then.

 

 **DOUGLAS** raises his hand with a smile.

 

                                                                                                        **DOUGLAS**

                 Guilty! Now I'm afraid I'll have to kill you, it's not really personal, but she seems to care about you and I want to hurt her for sending me to Hell.

 

 **DEAN** and **SAM** start shooting at **DOUGLAS** but he moves his hand and pins them to the wall. **DOUGLAS** walks to them, slowly, dragging one of his foot while **DEAN** and **SAM** struggle to move.


	61. Chapter 61

                                                                                                                **DEAN**

                                                                                                             Son of a...

 

                                                                                                            **ARNETTE**

                                                                                             (Finishing Dean's sentence)

                                                                                                              Biscuit!

 

 **DOUGLAS** , **DEAN** and **SAM** stop moving and look at the stairs, hearing footsteps in time to see **ARNETTE** appear, the mark of the chain on her neck glowing, her eyes completely light grey, walking threateningly to **DOUGLAS**.

 

                                                                                                          **DOUGLAS**

                                                         Orion Arnette Amaris Boucher, you stupid brat, you dare to threaten me?

 

 **ARNETTE** whistles and from behind her, **CYRIL** _(the big black dog)_ arrives running and charging at **DOUGLAS** throwing him into the room, biting him.

 

                                                                                                          **ARNETTE**

                                                                         You can't even imagine how much I hate that name.

 

 **ARNETTE** looks at **SAM** and **DEAN** , who suddenly see themselves free and able to move.

 

                                                                                                          **ARNETTE**

                                                                    Are you okay? Cyril will distract him, but not for long. 

 

                                                                                                          **SAM**

                                                                                                    Your eyes...

 

                                                                                                      **ARNETTE**

                                                     Don't worry about that now, the old man it's going to be even more pissed off.

 

 **ARNETTE** , **SAM** and **DEAN** look at the room where they can hear the cries of the dog and the grunts of the man.

 

                                                                                                        **DEAN**

                                                                        Whatever you are planning to do, Do it now!

 

 **CYRIL** walks out of the room, disappearing into smoke, followed by **DOUGLAS** who looks at them with rage, bites and blood all over his body.

 

                                                                                                  **DOUGLAS**

                                                                    I'm going to make you die slowly and painful.


	62. Chapter 62

**SAM** and **DEAN** start shooting at **DOUGLAS** while **ARNETTE**  takes the seal from her pocket and points it at him.

 

                                                                                                          **ARNETTE**

Corrumpitur anima, tenebatur inferno exire corpori libertatem tollam vos iam, hoc notabiliti corporis vinctus eris signatum, hoc notabiliti corporis et nunc aeternitatis.

 

The seal starts to glow, **DOUGLAS** falls to his knees and starts yelling in pain. **ARNETTE** closes her eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply, starting to point the seal to her chest when, suddenly, a hand takes hold of her wrist and she opens her eyes.

 

                                                                                                            **ARNETTE**

                                                                                                        What... Hank?

 

 **HANK** smiles at her fatherly, **DEAN** and **SAM** look at them confused, but keep aiming at **DOUGLAS**. **HANK** moves the seal against his chest, trying to suppress a sudden painful expression.

 

                                                                                                              **DEAN**

                                                                    What are you doing here? We thought you were at the hospital. 

 

                                                                                                              **HANK**

                                 And I was, but I woke up and I knew I had to find you because you would be in trouble without me. Arnette...

 

 **ARNETTE** sighs frowning and nods, looking defeated.

 

                                                                                                          **ARNETTE**

                                                                              Audite verba mea, quae polluere potest...

 

 **ARNETTE** looks at **DEAN** and **SAM** , white glowing smoke starts pouring from **DOUGLAS** 's mouth to the ceiling.

 

                                                                                                          **ARNETTE**

                                                                    Ego te condemnabo vade ad requiem tua nova carcere.

 

 **HANK** 's eyes widen and all the smoke goes directly into his mouth, his eyes turning completely white, both, he and **DOUGLAS** , falling like a dead weight to the floor. **DEAN** kneels by **DOUGLAS** , checking his pulse as **SAM** does the same with **HANK**. **ARNETTE** remains quiet, **DEAN** gets up and walks to her, leaving a hand on her shoulder, **SAM** looking at them.


	63. Chapter 63

                                                                                                              **SAM**

                                                                                                       Hank is alive.

 

 **ARNETTE** 's eyes goes back to normalcy and mark's glow disappears, closing her eyes and exhaling slowly, **DEAN** presses slightly his hand over her shoulder as a silent question that she answers nodding.

 

**49\. EXT. MOTEL PARKING 2. DAY**

 

 **DEAN** and **SAM** walk to the Impala with their bags when the Mercury stops by them and **ARNETTE** gets out, with her hands in the pockets of her hoodie, walking to them like a scolded kid. **SAM** and **DEAN** smile at her and **SAM** hugs **ARNETTE.**

 

                                                                                                                  **DEAN**

                                               We thought we wouldn't see you again , not after you stormed off with Hank yesterday.

 

 **ARNETTE** hugs **SAM** back, giving him a pat on the back.

 

                                                                                                              **ARNETTE**

Yeah, I'm sorry for that, I got him to the hospital, the spell I put on him , will have them sleeping for a long time. I called a friend to take him in today to his home.

 

**50\. EXT. HOSPITAL. DAY**

 

There's an old truck parked in front of the building, inside there's a man, a phone on his pale hand, the screen is unlocked showing a text conversation with **ARNETTE** , his eyes are open and lacking life, he's dead.

 

**51\. EXT.  MOTEL PARKING 2. DAY**

 

                                                                                                      **ARNETTE**

                   He'll go for him, take the old man back to hell and train Hank in a safe place. It's bette If he doesn't get involved with me anymore.

 

 **DEAN** ruffle his hair.

 

                                                                                                        **SAM**

                                                                      What about you? What are you going to do?


	64. Chapter 64

                                                                                                            **ARNETTE**

                                                                           I'll go back to my main mission, hunting alone.

 

                                                                                                              **DEAN**

                                                                                                           (Unsure)

                                                                                         So, you are going to abandon him?

 

                                                                                                          **ARNETTE**

                                             I'm not abandoning him, he deserves better, a real bed and a bigger group of hunters.

 

**52\. INT. HOSPITAL ROOM. DAY**

 

 **HANK** lays on the bed asleep, the only sounds in the room, his breathing and the beeping of the machines. A group of four men and a woman in white suits enter the room. The woman has a clay jar in her hands, she leaves the jar over a table, a mark of a chain on her wrists and a smile on her lips.

 

**53\. EXT. MOTEL PARKING 2. DAY**

 

 **ARNETTE** puts her hands in her pockets.

 

                                                                                                    **ARNETTE**

                                                                           Also I'm not sure I can trust him anymore.

 

                                                                                                        **DEAN**

                                                                                                  (Frowning)

                                                                                          What do you mean?

 

 **ARNETTE** sighs and rubs the back of her with a hand.

 

                                                                                                  **ARNETTE**

He woke up from a blood loss, he got up and found us in a place which address was only on the phone I had with me, the one of the siren and I didn't leave any note for him, also there's something more.

 

                                                                                                      **SAM**

                                                                                    Something more? What?

 

                                                                                                  **ARNETTE**

                                                     When we got out, there was no other car, bike or motorbike nor even a horse.


	65. Chapter 65

**SAM** and **DEAN** share a look, both frowning, thinking about her words, when she claps her hands and both look at **ARNETTE,** a smile on her face.

 

                                                                                                        **ARNETTE**

                                                                     (Using a joking tone, moving her hands dramatically)

      My knights in shinning armor, I fear I must go,  yes I know you'll miss my cute face and my charming personality, BUT, we must part ways.

 

 **DEAN** laughs, hugs her tight for a minute and lets her go, **SAM** hugs her too, moment **ARNETTE** uses to whisper something into his ear  and put a note in his pocket, looking into **SAM** 's eyes until he nods. **ARNETTE** gives him an awkward pat on the arm and walks to her car, jumping in and starting the engine, heading to the road, leaving behind a shocked **SAM**. **DEAN** raises an eyebrow, seeing the expression of his brother.

 

                                                                                                        **DEAN**

                                                                                      Sam, time to go, you okay?

 

 **SAM** looks at where Arnette's car disappeared before look at his brother, smiling and nodding and gets in the car.

 

**54\. EXT. HOSPITAL. DAY**

 

 **HANK** , dressed in a black suit and sunglasses, followed by the four men and the woman, walk to an elegant black car, one of them opens the door for him while **HANK** adjusts the cuffs of his shirt, smiling.

 

                                                                                                                  **HANK**

You were right, she's here, but I want you to keep and eye on the Winchester brothers, I'm sure they'll be helpful to our cause, bringing this family together.

 

The woman behind him nods and all six get in the car, closing the door of the car, which engine starts and drives, disappearing at the end of the street.


	66. Just some words from an Awkward Potato

If you reached this page, CONGRATULATIONS, you finished reading the script!!!

 

I really hope you enjoyed the story.

 

Well, what I wanted to say is: I have a whole story around this, so all the opened bits, all the unanswered questions it's because I have a whole season planned, to continue writing If people like it and reveal everything, little by little.

 

Also, in case you didn't like the script, my most sincere apologies, I'm still learning, I'll try to do better next time.

 

That said. Love you all.

 

  


End file.
